We are Skaikru- The Ice War
by jillybean2121
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake must test their leadership as a new threat emerges: Azgeda. Only together can they overcome such a powerful enemy, but with everything thrown their way, will they be able to lead their people to peace and maybe, just maybe, explore the feelings they have for each other?
1. Chapter 1- A New Threat

*Note: In this fanfic, the people still in the Ark never arrive, but the actual building does crash to earth. Following the Grounder attack in season one, the 100 stay in Arkadia and are not taken by the Mountain Men, and as a result Mount Weather still exists.*

...

The smell of gunpowder filled Clarke's nose as she entered the Armory inside the Main Hall. The sound of the door closing behind her drew Raven's attention, who had been restocking bullets and gunpowder. Raven put down the tin of powder she was holding and walked over to Clarke.

"What's up?" Raven asked, stopping a few feet away from Clarke and leaning on a set of metal shelves.

"Nothing," Clarke said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Clarke, I can tell somethings bothering you because I just so happen to know you very well. What's wrong?" Raven asked again, grinning as Clarke sighed in defeat with a slight grin on her face.

"It's been too quiet," Clarke said. Raven nodded.

"I know. Its weird. We've gone nearly a month without any Grounder sightings," Raven agreed.

It had been nearly six months since the 100 landed on Earth. For awhile, they survived out of the very ship that brought them. Grounders ruined everything there, forcing the 100 to flee for their lives. But that's when everything changed. While camping in a field of tall grass, the sky lit up. The ark had finally reached its limit and it exploded, killing everyone inside. The teens mourned, for the loss of their parents and friends. They never expected the Ark to come crashing down to Earth, especially not that far from the field they had been trying to survive in since they were forced to abandon their first home on Earth. Now, four months after the Ark crashed, the 100 had turned the ruins of a space station into a flourishing home. All community needs and operations were in the Ark, like Medical, holding cells, supply rooms and closets, the garage, the workshop, communications, food storage, Armory, engine room, and the tech room. The rest of the Ark, which sustained damage during the crash, were refurbished into living quarters. Each of these rooms had the supplies necessary to care for whomever lived there, whether it be one or two people.

After the move to Arkadia, the hopeful believed the Grounders would now leave them alone, as their new base was more than twice the size of theirs. The realistic, however, knew the Grounders would follow them. The realistic were right. Not even a week after the move while the 100 were still settling in, a Grounder raiding party ambushed and stole all of their food from storage, injuring seven people. The leaders were just happy no one was killed. It's been a month now with no raids, and people are starting to think they had finally found peace, but Clarke, Bellamy, and a few others knew it wouldn't last long.

Clarke and Raven paused their conversation when they heard the doors open. Both girls turned their heads sharply to see who had interrupted their conversation. Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Octavia and Harper entered and gathered around the table, alongside Clarke and Raven. They were the ones everyone looked up to. The whole crew was here. Clarke looked at Bellamy with a questioning look. She had no idea what was going on, and she always knew what was going on.

"Bell?" Clarke asked. Bellamy sighed.

"We got a message from Ice Nation," Bellamy said. Clarke went stiff.

"What did they do?" Raven asked, leaning on her arms that were rested on the table. Her question was answered as four stretchers pasted the Armory doors and window, three of the stretchers were covered.

"What the hell happened?" Clarke asked, her eyes following the stretchers as they moved down the hallway.

"Hunting party was attacked, three miles away from our border with Ice Nation. They shouldn't have been there," Octavia said, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Fox, Sterling, and Myles are dead. Monroe is still alive," Monty said. Clarke, uttering swear words and nasty insults under her breath, ran from the Armory and down to Medical, where a whimpering Monroe withered in pain on a table.

"Someone bring me moonshine," Clarke order, hustling into the room and immediately started prepping Monroe for surgery. Jasper came into the room, not walking, but definitely not running.

"Moonshine, my lady," Jasper said. Clarke glared at him as she uncorked the bottle and poured it on her hands. Clarke glanced up quickly when she heard more approaching footsteps. Bellamy and Octavia were greeted with a scowl.

"It would have been nice if someone told me I was needed," Clarke grumbled, putting the last of her materials on the table next to Monroe.

"Sorry," Octavia said sheepishly.

"Nevermind that. Get Raven and Harper," Clarke ordered. Octavia nodded and dashed from the room. Clarke poured more moonshine over the needle she would need to use to close the several open wounds. Harper and Raven came into the room, Raven's ponytail swinging side to side while she walked as fast as her limp would allow her.

"You asked for us?" Harper asked. Clarke nodded.

"If something ever happens to me, someone needs to know how to do this stuff. You are both two of the smartest people in this camp. Congrats, you were just selected as a doctor's assistant," Clarke said, looking back and forth between the girls. They glanced at each other quickly, trying to conceal the grins creeping onto their faces.

"Just tell us what to do," Harper said, Raven nodding in agreement. Clarke gave the girls a nod before they set to work.

...

Clarke was in Medical, now alone beside a sleeping Monroe. The water was running over her hands clear, but down the drain red. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Bellamy coming to stand next to her, reaching for the cloth that she was using. Clarke looked up at him.

"Give it to me," Bellamy said softly. Clarke didn't object. Bellamy took the rag and gently rid Clarke's hands from the rest of Monroe's blood.

"She's gonna be okay, by the way," Clarke said quietly, watching Bellamy. Every time his hand touched hers, she felt an electric shock. She wondered if he felt it too. Glancing outside the window, Clarke nearly gasped when she realized how late it was. The sun had already dipped below the horizon.

"Done," Bellamy said, turning off the water and discarding the blood soaked cloth. Clarke smiled her thanks.

"We have patrol in the morning. I'm gonna head back to my room," Clarke said.

"I'll walk with you," Bellamy said quickly, looking at his feet and then her face. Clarke felt her heart skip a beat. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding. The pair walked down the corridor in silence, side by side. The doors to their rooms were directly across the hall from one another. They came to a halt in the middle.

"Goodnight Bell," Clarke said softly.

"Goodnight Clarke," Bellamy said. Without thinking, he pecked her cheek and entered his room, leaving Clarke dumbfounded in the hallway. While she hadn't moved from her spot, Bellamy was leaning against his closed door, a satisfied grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2- Patrol and a Trip to Medical

"Bellamy wake up!" Grumbling, he sat up only to be greeted by Clarke's face leaning over him.

"What Clarke?" Bellamy complained, wiping the sleep from his eyes before grabbing his shirt and jacket from beside his bed. The first thing he thought of was last night. He loved being around Clarke. She made him feel a way he never had before. Bellamy couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"We got morning patrol, remember?" Clarke said simply.

"How'd you even get in here?" Bellamy asked. Clarke shrugged, brushing off his question

"Meet you at the front gate in five minutes. Don't be late." With that, Clarke turned and left Bellamy's room without looking behind her. He pulled himself out of bed, pulled on his pants and boots, grabbed his gun from the small table by his bed, and left his room in the direction of the front gate. Bellamy rolled his eyes when he saw who was talking to his partner. He came to a stop beside Clarke.

"Ready?" Bellamy asked, a hand on the gate. Clarke nodded.

"Finn is gonna come with us," she said. Bellamy opened his mouth only to close it again. He knew there was no point in arguing with her, no matter how much he hated Finn.

"Sure," Bellamy said, trying to make himself sound even more pissed off than he actually was. Clarke frowned. She knew the two boys hated each other. Rolling her eyes and gripping her gun, Clarke opened the gate and lead the way into the wilderness. Finn tried to go next, but Bellamy shouldered him out of the way, glaring as he did so. Finn said nothing, but followed.

Finn strayed behind the pair, who were pacing beside each other. Every few feet, Bellamy would cast a glare over his shoulder. Clarke obviously noticed Bellamy's cold behavior, not only because it was a little bit obvious, but she also knew Bellamy quite well.

"What's your problem?" Clarke asked, her voice hushed. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"I don't like him," Bellamy said. "Simple as that." With that, Bellamy picked up his pace. Clarke slowed, waiting for Finn.

"Hey," Finn said. Clarke nodded and picked up her pace once Finn had caught up to her. He was whistling a tune she had never heard before. While it was beautiful, Clarke found herself getting slightly annoyed. Up ahead, they could hear the sound of rushing water. Once he reached the rocky banks, Finn came to a stop, leaning against one of the boulders lining the shore.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. She came beside him, leaning her back against the boulder.

"Admiring the beauty," Finn said, yet he was staring at her.

"Then why are you looking at me?" Clarke asked. Finn grinned.

"You will always be the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," he said.

"Finn-" Clarke started, her heart pounding in her chest so hard it hurt.

"Just hear me out Clarke. The second I first met you, outside the dropship within our very first few moments on the ground, I knew I was going to fall for you. Every minute since then, I've only fallen more," Finn said, looking back and forth between his hands and Clarke's face while he spoke.

"Finn-" Clarke started again.

"Clarke I'm in love with you. I love you," Finn interrupted once more, looking into Clarke's eyes, in which unshed tears had already begun to form.

"You broke my heart," Clarke said, her voice cracked, but remained strong and stern. She pushed her weight off the boulder and began walking in the direction of camp.

"Clarke please-" He never finished that sentence, it was Clarke's turn to interrupt.

"I'm finding Bellamy and then I'm going home. You might as well go ahead, seeing as though you two can't stand each other and I can't even look at you right now," Clarke said without turning around. Finn's head dropped, but he turned around and walked back towards camp, for he knew better than to argue. Once Clarke hit the tree line, she went in the direction she had last seen Bellamy headed, but Finn went on straight, back to camp.

She had no idea that Bellamy was only a few feet away, listening. This was why he hated Finn. He hurt Clarke and there was nothing Bellamy could do to fix it. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he did. Bellamy had convinced himself it was because she was his partner on the battlefield and missions, as well as his co-leader back in camp. Once Clarke was far enough, Bellamy came out of his spot and started walking towards her, making it look like he had only just arrived from the opposite direction.

"We're all clear. Let's go home," Clarke said, not stopping when she reached Bellamy, who had stopped to wait for her. Bellamy frowned once she passed him. He could tell she was hurting. Bellamy can always tell when Clarke is hurting. Before she was out of reach, Bellamy snagged the sleeve of her jacket, stopping her.

"Clarke," Bellamy said softly. When Clarke turned around, Bellamy could see the tear stains running down her cheeks, more tears in her eyes.

"What Bellamy," Clarke said quietly, shifting her gaze to the ground. Bellamy pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Clarke stiffened, but finally she did was Bellamy wanted her to do: her arms wrapped around her neck and she let go. Bellamy ran his hand up and down her back while she cried into the crook of his neck. Only once her cries subsided into an occasional sniffle did anyone speak.

"Come on, let's go home," Bellamy said. Clarke nodded, removing her arms from around him. The two headed back in the direction of home, walking close enough to feel the fabric of their jackets touching.

"I kinda lied, I didn't finish," Clarke said, exhaling forcefully. "I just wanted to get away." Bellamy glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Than lets just double back," Bellamy said, turning around and heading back in the direction they had just come from. "No big deal." Clarke smiled slightly, looking at the ground as she fell in behind him. Everything was still quiet where Clarke had already patrolled as they pushed deeper into their territory. Territory that hadn't been patrolled since three people were killed. Clarke stiffened as she paced alongside Bellamy. Her partner and co-leader picked up on her sudden movement, and he instantly knew she saw or heard something.

"What?" Bellamy asked as Clarke dropped to the ground. He followed her movement. The war cries and chants answered his question before Clarke had a chance to open her mouth.

"They're not supposed to be anywhere near here," Clarke whispered, remembering what Octavia had said and looking at Bellamy who had already brought the scope of his gun to his eye. She turned back to her own gun and brought her scope to her eye as well. She could tell Bellamy was counting the number of enemies before them.

"Clarke there's a whole army of Grounders out there," Bellamy whispered, his voice filled with panic. He pulled away from his gun and glanced at Clarke. She was equally as panicked as her partner.

Suddenly, the bushes around them sprang to life, taking both leaders by surprise. The two loaded their weapons and began firing at their attackers, trying to prevent them from coming to close. Bellamy eliminated the last Grounder on his side and turned to see Clarke shoot down the last Grounder in the ambush.

"Is that all of them?" she asked, turning her back to the bushes and wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. Clarke hadn't even realized the small cut that was now oozing blood from her hand. Bellamy didn't come out unharmed either. A wound on his forearm was starting to bruise and the blood around it had dried up. A cut on his temple now had blood running down the side of his face, but he took no notice. Bellamy was just relieved to still be alive.

Just as Bellamy nodded, a Grounder jumped out of the nearest bush and pounced on Clarke, taking them both down to the ground.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled, aiming his gun at the pair wrestling in the dirt. He didn't want to shoot her instead of the Grounder. Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath and opened his eyes to pull the trigger before flinching at the powerful sound of the gun. He quickly opened his eyes, hoping he didn't kill his best friend.

Clarke was still sitting in the dirt, trying to push the dead Grounder of her. As Bellamy dropped to his knees next to her, he grimaced at her injuries. She had a deep gash above her eyebrow, a clean and deep cut on her thigh, and was just covered in bumps, bruises, and dirt.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked. Clarke nodded, but gritted her death when she began to put pressure on the slash on her thigh, which would no doubt require stitches.

"You saved my life," Clarke said through her gritted teeth. Bellamy smiled weakly and moved his hands to apply more pressure to the still bleeding wound.

"You've saved me plenty of times," Bellamy said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "You would have done the same thing." He moved his face closer to Clarke's thigh, further examining the damage done. Clarke couldn't pull her eyes off him. The love and concern in his eyes drew her in and wouldn't allow her to look away. Without even thinking, Clarke raised one bloody hand to Bellamy's chin and lifted his head slowly so he was only inches away. She smiled softly at him before leaning forward slightly and closing her eyes. Clarke needed to know if he felt the same way as she did. She needed him to finish closing the space between their lips. Clarke was finally pulled from her thoughts when Bellamy tangled his clean hand in her hair and gently pressed his lips against they broke apart, Clarke's eyes fluttered open, looking straight at Bellamy. He was beaming.

"I've wanted to do that for longer than you think," Clarke said. Bellamy stood and extended an arm to help pull her up, all while smiling to himself.

"Let's get you back to camp," Bellamy said, wrapping an arm around Clarke's torso in order to support some of her weight. The pair only managed to move a few feet before a blood curdling screech pierced the air right behind them. Bellamy tried to shoot the Grounder, but he was too late. By the time the bullet struck and killed the Grounder, the arrow it had shot was now in Clarke's shoulder, having pierced the skin from behind and making it all the way to stick out from the front of her shoulder. Bellamy froze, all the color draining from his face. She blinked a few times before stumbling, but Bellamy managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"No Clarke. No, no, no, no. Don't close your eyes. Stay here with me, stay right here, please. I need you," Bellamy whispered, tears running down his face and one hand on the side of Clarke's face.

"Bell," she whispered. Bellamy ran his hand up and down her cheek.

"Don't you dare, Clarke," Bellamy whispered, his voice cracking. Her eyes closed and her body became limp. Without saying another word, Bellamy threw both guns over his shoulder and lifted Clarke into his arms and headed towards camp as fast as he could without causing any more damage.

...

The camp was mostly quiet by now. The sun was just about to drop completely behind the horizon. Some of the kids sat in the middle of the camp around a bonfire, just talking and laughing. But not Octavia.

"They should have been back by now. They should have been back hours ago," she said, completely cutting of Jasper mid sentence.

"Honestly they're probably hooking up in the forest or some shit like that," Murphy said, earning himself a powerful punch delivered by Raven. The two began arguing back and forth when Octavia interrupted again.

"Guys shut up. Do you hear that?" Octavia asked, standing up from her seat around the fire and looking in the direction the noise had come from. Once everyone was quiet, they heard the cries for help just outside the gate.

"Help! Please help me! Its Clarke!" everyone recognized the voice as Bellamy, so they sprang into action.

"Jasper, go find Finn. Monty hurry and open the gates. Harper prepare a bed and operation table in Medical. Raven, medical supplies," Octavia barked, running towards the gates to assist her brother. When she saw her brother carrying a seemingly lifeless Clarke, she felt like she was about to throw up. Octavia rushed to Bellamy's side to help him support the dead weight that was their leader. Monty joined them once he closed the gate. When they entered the Medical Bay, they were greeted with silence and pale faces.

"Clarke," Finn whispered as Bellamy gently laid Clarke down on her side on top of the operation table. "What the hell happened out there, Bellamy? How could you be so stupid and let her get hurt this is all your-."

"Don't you dare Finn! I would never let her get hurt, and she's a big girl pal she knows how to take care of herself. So shut the fuck up with your accusations. I'm not the one who intentionally shattered her heart, that was on you," Bellamy shouted back, getting up in Finn's face. Monty and Jasper jumped in between the two while Raven looked at her feet, embarrassed. Bellamy gave into their efforts to separate a fight so he dropped on his knees beside Clarke's face without putting up a fight.

"What did happen out there?" Jasper asked, deeply disturbed at the sight of his leader with and arrow going completely through her shoulder.

"Right now that doesn't matter. We need to get the arrow out," Raven said loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "Hand me a razor, alcohol, and some bandages." It was at that moment Clarke's eyes flew open and she cried out in pain.

"Clarke, its okay," Bellamy said, his one hand cupping her face. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She tried to move, but ended up letting out another cry of pain.

"Stop moving, Clarke. We need to remove the arrow," Raven said sternly. "This is gonna hurt more now that you're awake honey," she added softly. Clarke nodded.

"I know," Clarke muttered through her teeth. Jasper handed her a thick leather belt.

"Bite down on this so you don't hurt your jaw, ok?" Jasper said, his voice full of worry and concern. Clarke nodded, opening her mouth just enough for Jasper to slide the leather strap in, and once it was she bit down on it.

"Ready?" Raven said, razor in hand. Clarke nodded, clearly preparing herself to be in even more pain than she already was. Bellamy took both her uninjured hand in both of his own.

"Don't be afraid to squeeze, I promise you won't hurt me. Hell, I don't even care if you do. Just don't leave me, Clarke. I need you. I can't do this without you," Bellamy whispered close to Clarke's ear, trying to prevent the others from hearing him. He didn't think they did, but they did. Raven was forced to suppress a grin. Bellamy's eyes were glossy with tears, but he quickly wiped them away with his shoulder. Clarke gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she closed her eyes.

"I'm cutting the point of the arrow off so I can pull the rest out cleanly," Raven said repositioning herself and holding the arrow steady with one hand and a razor in the other right in front of Clarke. The second Raven began sawing through the wood, Clarke's whole body stiffened and her face became contorted with pain, but she wasn't squeezing Bellamy's hand. She let out a groan of pain.

Bellamy could tell Clarke was trying not to squeeze his hand. He positioned himself so he was now squatting near Clarke's head instead of on his knees. He ran his thumb back and forth over Clarke's hand.

"Its off," Raven said, discarding the point. "I'm pulling it out now."

The second Raven began pulling the arrow from her shoulder, Clarke let out noises of pain that the people in the room had never heard before. The few people who stayed in the room, those who were closest to Clarke, shifted uneasily on their feet. To see and hear the level of pain Clarke was in left them feeling powerless. She was their leader, she was the toughest of them all, but a close second to only Bellamy. They needed her, they didn't know how to survive without her. Especially Bellamy. He completely depended on Clarke. The two had a special relationship and everyone knew it. Now they were just waiting for the pair to finally realize how perfect they would be together.

Clarke finally gave into her pain and squeezed Bellamy's hand, hard. He managed to hold in a groan.

"There you go Clarke, almost done. You got this," Bellamy whispered. Clarke nodded, biting down hard on the leather in her mouth. Bellamy placed a quick kiss on Clarke's forehead. He thought his display of affection went unnoticed, but everyone saw it. However, now was not the time for jokes and high fives, so no one openly reacted. Underneath their sad and concerned exterior, they were all glowing.

"Done! Pressure Harper," Raven exclaimed, turning to discard the arrow, for now anyway. Harper pressed down on both sides of the now open wound with cloth while Raven prepared stitches. Clarke spit out the belt and Jasper took it off the operation bed and put it aside.

"That sucked," Clarke mumbled, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. Bellamy smiled a brief grin of relief, if Clarke was cracking jokes, he knew she'd be ok.

"You don't want the belt for the stitches? I have to do your leg too," Raven said. Clarke shook her head.

"Stitches are a walk in the park," she said, slowly sitting up with Bellamy's assistance. Raven moved to Clarke's bareback, and quickly did three stitches. She moved to the front of Clarke's bare shoulder and did the same thing.

"I need the pants off," Raven said to Clarke. Clarke nodded and tried to stand.

"No Clarke sit, let me help," Bellamy said. He took her shoes off with ease before he started wiggling the pants off. Clarke whinced as the fabric of her pants rubbed against her cut. The other teenagers realized Clarke was taking her pants off, they all left except for Raven and Bellamy. With one last tug, Bellamy pulled Clarke's pants past her ankles. He gently folded them and placed them on the other end of the table.

"Ready?" Raven asked hesitantly.

"I'll go," Bellamy said, giving Clarke's hand one last squeeze. But Clarke didn't let go.

"Stay, please," Clarke whispered, looking into Bellamy's eyes. He swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Always," he said, jumping onto the table to sit next to Clarke. Clarke nodded to Raven.

Clarke tried not to watch Raven work, so she looked at Bellamy. She studied his face as he stared straight ahead. His black wavy hair, his eyes, his lips. Everything about him became more perfect the longer she stared. She noticed the freckles that splashed across his nose and onto his cheeks.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Bellamy whispered, smirking. Clarke rolled her eyes, an attempt to hide the blush creeping onto her face.

"And I'm done," Raven said. "I'll get you a pair of shorts and a tank top."

"Oh, ok," Clarke said, her tone of voice totally changing as she realized she was sitting in front of Bellamy in nothing but her undergarments. Now she couldn't hide the blush. Bellamy chuckled and turned around.

"Don't worry princess, I'm only here if you need my help," Bellamy said, facing the opposite direction. Raven came back in and helped Clarke pull on the new clothes. Clarke took a bandage herself and wrapped one around her hand, one around her shoulder, and one around her thigh. Harper re-entered the room.

"Everyone else is in the bridge. We need to know what happened and what you saw," Harper said. Clarke nodded, and tried to stand. Her knee gave out under her, but the arms of both Raven and Bellamy caught her before she hit the ground.

"Let us help," Bellamy said. Clarke nodded and using her uninjured shoulder she threw an arm around Bellamy's neck. He wrapped one around around her back, gently resting on her waist while the other hand extending upward, holding Clarke's hand. Raven walked beside her on the other side. Together, the four made it back to the bridge. As soon as she got there, Clarke collapsed into the nearest chair, panting. Bellamy stayed beside her, one hand on the back of her chair.

"Where were you?" Octavia asked, her voice stiff.

"Same area as the attack on the hunting party," Clarke said.

"How many?" Murphy asked, his eyes dark. Bellamy gulped, and looked to Clarke for help, but she simply gestured him on.

"Basically all of them," Bellamy said. Clarke reached over her shoulder and gave Bellamy's hand a quick squeeze. The group all looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"No more hunting parties in that area. All patrols are to be unseen and may not engage unless they throw the first punch," Clarke said. The group nodded.

"We need to figure out why they're here," Monty said.

"I got that covered," Octavia said. Bellamy's gaze flicked over to his sister.

"And what exactly do you think you're gonna do?" Bellamy asked, his voice overly calm. Octavia scowled.

"I'm going to sneak into the Grounder camp and go see Lincoln. And before you say no, I'm the only person who the Grounders won't shoot at," Octavia said, looking at everyone else first before setting her eyes on her brother. His face didn't change.

"No," Bellamy said. Octavia growled.

"You can't stop me," Octavia said, turning to leave the bridge, clearing heading back to her own room. He didn't see Clarke whispering something to Raven because he instantly started to go after her. Raven stopped him before he even got halfway to the door.

"I got this one," she said, pushing Bellamy behind her with one hand and then hobbling after Octavia. He watched her go, looking at the hallway for a few extra seconds even after Raven was out of sight. Bellamy turned around. Harper clearer her throat.

"Clarke you need to rest so your body can heal," Harper said. Clarke nodded.

"I know," she said softly. Bellamy paced over to her, extending his arm.

"C'mon," Bellamy said. Clarke smiled and reached out her uninjured arm for Bellamy to hoist her up. The walk from the bridge back to their rooms felt like it took a lot longer than usual at the fastest pace Clarke could manage. When they reached Clarke's door, Bellamy pushed it open, helping Clarke get inside and helped her sit on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you," Clarke said once she caught her breath. Bellamy's face was filled with concern,

"You don't need anything?" Bellamy asked. Clarke shook her head.

"I'm good. Goodnight," Clarke said. Bellamy nodded.

"Goodnight," he said before leaving Clarke's room and retiring to his own for the night.

It only took one scream to wake Bellamy up. Without bothering to throw a shirt on, Bellamy leaped from his bed out into the hallway and into Clarke's room. She was still in bed, but she was sweating and thrashing, with an occasional tear. Bellamy got on the edge of the bed and started shaking her gently.

"Clarke," he finally said, and Clarke's eyes popped open. Bellamy saw pure terror in her eyes until she realized it was him.

"Sorry," Clarke said quietly as she sat herself up, clearly embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Bellamy asked. Clarke sighed.

"Its nothing I can't handle," Clarke said. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"I never said you couldn't, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me," Bellamy said. Clarke looked up at him.

"Nightmares," Clarke said, frowning. Bellamy moved closer to her, pulling her into a hug.

"They're not real, I promise you," Bellamy said.

"Can you stay?" Clarke asked quietly. "I-I just don't want to be alone right now." Bellamy's heart skipped a beat.

"If it makes you feel safe, always," Bellamy said. Clarke moved over and Bellamy climbed into the bed. He leaned his back against the headboard, but Clarke dropped her head back to her pillow. Bellamy placed his hand on her arm, tracing circles with his fingers and playing with her hair until she fell asleep. Bellamy couldn't stand to wake her once she did, and he ended up falling asleep himself beside Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3- A Trip to Polis

Bellamy woke up first, but he didn't immediately get out of bed. He studied Clarke's features. Bellamy loved how peaceful she looked when she was asleep, but he knew the second she woke up the peacefulness in her face would vanish until the next time. After a few moments, Bellamy slowly and carefully got out of Clarke's bed, and without waking her up, left her room and headed down the hallway towards the rest of camp.

...

Clarke noticed Bellamy's absence as soon as she woke up. Without thinking, she tried to get out of bed. The searing pain in her thigh when she put any weight on it made her sit back down on the edge of her bed. Clarke took a deep breath and stood anyway, forcing herself to walk out of her room and to the bridge with as little a limp as possible.

Most of her friends were already there. The only one who wasn't was Murphy. Clarke flashed a quick smile at Bellamy when they made eye contact before she fell into the closest chair, letting out a sigh of relief as she did so. Finally, Murphy joined them, yawning as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"We need to talk about our next move," Bellamy said, starting the meeting.

"What exactly are we supposed to do with an army of Grounders just hanging out in our territory?" Murphy asked. The room was quiet, everyone deep in thought.

"I need to go to Polis," Clarke said, breaking the silence.

"What? No," Bellamy said. Clarke simply rolled her eyes, pushing herself from the chair.

"Wheels up in 10 minutes. Bellamy you stay, Raven you're with me," Clarke order.

"N-" Bellamy started, but Clarke dismissed him with a wave of her hand and walking away.

"Right behind ya, boss," Raven said, sticking her tongue out at Bellamy as she passed. Bellamy watched the girls leave. Octavia snickered.

"Whats wrong big brother?" Octavia asked, clearly mocking him. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Nothing," he said, leaving the bridge and headed to the garage, about to attempt one last time to convince Clarke to stay, even though he knew the chances of her changing her mind were nonexistent. By the time Bellamy got to the garage, Raven and Clarke had already finished packing the rover and Clarke had the keys in her hand. She rolled her eyes when she saw Bellamy approaching.

"I'm not going to change my mind," Clarke said before Bellamy could open his mouth.

"Let me come with you," Bellamy said.

"Bellamy you're needed here. If the Grounders outside realize neither of us are here, they take that opportunity. Raven and I can handle Polis on our own," Clarke said. Bellamy swallowed, nodding. Clarke could tell how desperately he didn't want her to go, and she couldn't understand it.

"Be careful," Bellamy said at last. Clarke nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be back by dinner," Clarke said. Bellamy watched his partner get into the Rover and start the engine before pulling out. Bellamy watched the front gate open and only turned away once the Rover was out of sight and the gates were closed. He didn't hear his sister sneak up behind him.

"When are you just gonna admit you have something for Clarke?" Octavia asked, coming to stand beside her brother. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"I don't," he snapped. It was Octavia's turn to roll her eyes.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, Bell. But I'm your sister. And a sister can tell," Octavia said before backing out of the garage and leaving her brother to himself and his thoughts of a particular stubborn, reckless leader.

...

"If it's the clan we think it is, what could Lexa possibly do to help?" Raven asked as Clarke pulled the Rover through the clearing, Polis directly ahead.

"Confirm whether or not its them and hopefully tell us how to defend against them," Clarke said, turning the wheel and navigating the Rover into the streets of Polis. Clarke came to a stop outside the tower. Both girls jumped out. A Grounder guard must have recognized Clarke.

"_Wanheda_," the Grounded greeted Clarke. Clarke nodded her greeting.

"I need to speak to Lexa," Clarke said. The guard nodded, gesturing Clarke and Raven to follow.

"Top floor," the guard said stopping outside an elevator. Clarke and Raven stepped inside and the guard closed the door. The elevator lurched to a start. Raven and Clarke stood in silence until the floor came to a stop and the doors opened. Clarke and Raven stepped out onto the platform. Clarke took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," Raven muttered. Clarke nodded and turned the handle to the throne second Lexa saw Clarke, her whole face changed.

"Leave us," Lexa order her guards, who then left the room without another word.

"Lexa," Clarke greeted the Commander.

"Commander," Raven said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the presence of _Wanheda _and Skaikru?" Lexa asked.

"There's an Army of Grounders camped three miles away from the gates of Arkadia," Clarke said. Lexa's good mood instantly turned sour.

"That good for nothing bitch and her disgusting excuse of a prince," Lexa roared, pushing herself out of her throne. Clarke and Raven shared an uneasy glance.

"Lexa, what are we dealing with?" Clarke asked.

"Ice Nation," Lexa answered.

"What's so bad about Ice Nation?" Raven asked. "Commander?"

"Queen Nia has always tried to find a way to tear apart the coalition. Now that I have made an alliance with you, _Wanheda _and the Skaikru, she must see it as an opportunity to turn your people against me, breaking the alliance and starting a war," Lexa growled. "That bitch always had it out for me."

"How can we stop them?" Clarke asked. Lexa looked at her.

"Alone, you can't. However, I can send two of my own with you-" Lexa started.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can one of those be Lincoln, Commander?" Raven asked, wincing slightly under Lexa's cold stare. But then suddenly, her features softened.

"Of course. Lincoln is a great man, I can understand why Octavia wants to see him," Lexa said. Raven grinned slightly, nodded her thank you.

"And then a warrior. Someone who knows the strengths and weaknesses of Ice Nation," Clarke asked, trying not to sound too demanding. In Lexa's presence, Clarke wasn't in charge, she was only someone asking for a favor.

"Yes. I will give you Hakan. He was once Ice Nation, but his mother abandoned him when he was ten. We took him in. He's my second," Lexa said.

"Thank you," Clarke mouthed before she turned to face the door, as Raven had only a few seconds before her.

"Hakan!" Lexa called. Hakan entered, pushing open the door with ease. Clarke and Raven glanced at each other.

"Yes, _Heda_?" Hakan answered, bowing his head when he came to a stop in front of his commander.

"Ice Nation is threatening Skaikru. You and Lincoln are to go with these two, Raven Reyes, the most talented mind on Earth, and Clarke Griffin, their leader. You are to do everything in your power to assist them in surviving and defeating Ice Nation," Lexa order. Hakan nodded, his eyes glancing over the two girls. His gaze lingered on Clarke, causing her to blush slightly, looking away from him.

"Thank you, Commander," Raven said.

"Goodbye, my _Heda_," Clarke said softly enough only after Raven and Hakan were almost out the door and out of earshot. Lexa smiled.

"Till next time, _Wanheda_," Lexa said. Clarke nodded, and left the room behind Raven and Hakan. The group was silent the whole way back to the rover. Lincoln was waiting for them.

"Octavia didn't come with you?" Lincoln asked.

"No. She was needed at home," Clarke said, opening the door and getting into the driver's seat while turning on the engine. Lincoln opened the door for Hakan before walking around to the other side. Raven had already climbed into the passenger.

Clarke looked over her shoulder, backing up and turning around. Once she was facing Arkadia, Clarke pressed on the gas, taking off towards home. She looked in her rearview mirror. Hakan looked terrified.

"Hakan, you alright?" Clarke asked. Hakan snapped out of his daze.

"Yes, Wanheda. First time moving this fast," Hakan said, grinning softly when he caught Clarke's eyes in the mirror. Clarke blushed. Raven glanced at her, smirking and Clarke elbowed her.

...

Bellamy was standing in the middle of camp, Octavia by his side, giving orders to his people when he heard the roar of the rover.

"They're back," Bellamy said. "Let's go people. Defenses need work." Octavia was already headed to the garage when Bellamy turned, the Rover already inside the walls and headed toward the garage. Bellamy jogged to catch up with his sister. By the time Bellamy arrived, Octavia was running to Lincoln, jumping into his arms when she reached him. Bellamy pretended he didn't notice the kiss they shared. Then he saw another Grounder, and curled his lip. Clarke appeared from around the back of the Rover, helping the newcomer. Bellamy saw him place his hand at the small of Clarke's back, whispering something in her ear. He watched Clarke smile, before placing her hand on the man's bicep, pulling him close to her to whisper something back. Bellamy felt a fire start in him, and he couldn't control it. He was shooting daggers at Clarke. Once she stopped whispering in the man's ear, she left him with Raven and came up to Bellamy. She noticed his stiff features.

"Uh, everything okay?" Clarke asked. Bellamy gave a swift and curt nod.

"Bridge, now," Bellamy said. "Bring the team."

Not ten minutes later had the team assembled in the bridge. The tension was thick in the air. Lincoln and Octavia stood with Hakan, while the others stood on the other side of the room, glaring. Bellamy sat in the middle of the room, massaging his temples. Clarke entered and closed the door behind her.

"Well? Care to explain why you brought a Grounder with you? Not just a Grounder he's Ice Nation," Bellamy said the second the door closed and the lock clicked.

"Lexa sent him and Lincoln here to help us," Clarke said.

"I'm confused Clarke. He's a Grounder, and there are Grounders waiting for us just outside," Raven said. Clarke opened her mouth to argue, but Hakan beat her to it.

"If I may, _Wanheda_?" Hakan asked. Clarke nodded. Once more there was an interruption.

"Why is he calling you _Wanheda_?" Bellamy shot.

"I'm actually not sure. Hakan?" Clarke said, nodding to Hakan.

"Much like your Ark, twelve warring clans decided to join together under one Commander, a Nightblood. However one clan resented the coalition, but complied in order to survive. Your leader and my leader made a truce, an alliance a few weeks ago and now Lexa has made Skaikru the thirteenth clan. _Wanheda _has the tattoo to prove it. The twelfth clan, known as Ice Nation, is against this, and now they have decided to do something with their hatred for Skaikru, for _Heda_. The Grounders outside your wall aren't just Grounders. It's Ice Nation. They are the only clan who would dare challenge Lexa," Hakan said. Bellamy frowned.

"You're Ice Nation," Bellamy stated. It wasn't a question. Hakan inhaled."Yes. I was banished ten years ago. My own mother banished her ten year old son, sentenced him to death, because I stole an extra ration for my little sister, who had no food. My mother was eating not only her own rations, but Adsila's as well. When I was discovered, my mother ordered me to be banished, and I fled for my life. I hung around camp, always staying out of sight, only to watch my mother starve my sister to death. I ran after that, right into Polis. Indra raised me, and I met Lexa when we were eleven. I am not Ice Nation. I am Trikru," Hakan explained. Clarke frowned, coming to stand beside Hakan, her hand tracing circles on the small of his back. Bellamy frowned.

"_Wanheda_?" Bellamy asked. Instinctively, Clarke sat up.

"Wh-," Clarke started before she shut her mouth. Bellamy glared at her.

"Not. You," Bellamy said through his teeth.

"_Heda_ means Commander in Grounder language. Lexa gifted Clarke a Grounder name to not only to strengthen the alliance, but because she saved a Grounder Village from Ice Nation while the marched on Arkadia. She killed nearly a hundred Ice Nation, all to save 35 Trikru, her people," Hakan explained.

"What does it mean?" Bellamy asked, now interested. Hakan looked to Clarke, who gestured him on. Hakan took a deep breath.

"Commander of Death," Hakan said. Clarke's eyes immediately shot to Hakan's, and then her head snapped to Bellamy, observing his reaction. Bellamy's face was impossible to read. He was angry, sad, disappointed, jealous, his face showed all of it. Clarke sighed.

"Why you?" Bellamy asked.

"Not only do I know everything about Ice Nation, I'm a warrior, Lexa's second to be exact," Hakan said. Lincoln stepped forward.

"Hakan is not the enemy here, Bellamy. Clarke tell us what Lexa said about their intentions," Lincoln said.

"Get rid of us," Clarke said simply.

"I guess this means we're at war," Bellamy said.

"I guess it does," Clarke said.


	4. Chapter 4- The Grounder Party

It had been a few days since Hakan and Lincoln moved into Arkadia. When trying to figure out housing arrangements, Bellamy gave up his room without hesitation. Clarke never bothered to ask where he would go, but when she returned to her quarters that night, she found Bellamy on her couch. The pair argued back and forth but ultimately Bellamy refused to move and Clarke gave up. She locked herself in her bedroom. Outside her quarters, Hakan was at Clarke's heel all the time. Bellamy was starting to feel the fire again, and he found himself snapping at everyone, Clarke in particular. Finally Clarke had enough of Bellamy's outbursts, so she willingly let Octavia convince her to do something rebellious.

"Let's sneak out to a Grounder party," Octavia begged. The two girls were outside on the grounds around a campfire, one of the many that are lit at night. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Bellamy will kill us," Clarke said. Octavia chuckled.

"Lincoln won't let Bell kill me, and by the way he looks at you, like right now, I doubt Hakan would let my brother hurt you," Octavia said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Let's do something rebellious." Clarke sat in silence, thinking.

"Okay," Clarke said, standing up.

"Really? Ok, come on. Lincoln and Hakan are already waiting," Octavia whispered. The girls threw ragged cloaks over their heads, and using the dark to hide their movements, the two girls left camp completely undetected. They met Hakan and Lincoln just inside the tree line. Octavia threw the hood of her cloak down, revealing her hair, which had been styled with braids and beads, just like Grounders. Octavia had done Clarke's hair as well, but she left her hood up.

"Let's go," Lincoln said, turning with Octavia's hand in his, and headed into the woods, Hakan behind him. Clarke looked over her shoulder, taking one last look at Arkadia.

"Coming?" Clarke turned around to see Hakan had waited for her. Clarke nodded, glanced at her home one more time, and walked on with Hakan.

"Bellamy is going to kill me," Clarke groaned.

"Who is this Bellamy to you, _Wanheda_?" Hakan asked.

"Call me Clarke, please. We're all on the same team there's no need for formalities," Clarke said.

"You are a very humble leader, Clarke. That's why Lexa likes you so much. Now tell me about Bellamy," Hakan said. Clarke smiled slightly at the thought of Lexa.

"Him and I lead together. Once this is over, I'm taking him to Polis to get the tattoo," Clarke said simply. She noticed a sly grin crept onto Hakan's face.

"Nothing more?" Hakan asked. Clarke laughed.

"No," she said, shaking her head, still smiling. However, she felt a weird sensation in her chest as she responded, she almost felt guilty for saying no. But Clarke brushed it off, as the roar of laughter told them they arrived. Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her quickly, dragging Clarke along. Clarke's hood fell off. Hakan sighed. Lincoln came beside him.

"Clarke is a strong woman, Hakan," Lincoln said.

"I know. I've never known such a humble, strong, loving, and beautiful leader in my whole life," Hakan said. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Hakan Clarke is very independent. You can't be protective. Hell, her and Bellamy have lead side by side since the day they got here, and she still loses her shit on him," Lincoln said. "Starting something with her must not be taken lightly."

"I know," Hakan said, watching Clarke and Octavia take shots across the lane.

"Chug!" Octavia yelled as Clarke held a full bottle of whiskey to her lips, chugging. She stopped half way and Octavia cheered while Clarke threw her hands up in the air, feeling victorious.

"Chug O!" Clarke cheered as Octavia tipped the bottle back, finishing what Clarke couldn't.

"I love you Clarke!" Octavia said, grabbing Clarke and hugging her.

"I love you too Octavia," Clarke said. Octavia looked at her.

"You are my people," Octavia said, using one of Clarke's famous quotes. The girls smiled. Hakan and Lincoln, both only slightly intoxicated finally caught up with the girls as they were taking one last shot.

"You're done, O," Lincoln said. Octavia frowned, but held out her hand to him. Clarke smirked at Octavia and threw back another shot before anyone could stop her.

"You're done too, Clarke," Hakan said. Clarke pouted, unmoving. Hakan chuckled and held out his hand. Clarke looked at him cautiously first before slipping her fingers into his. He let her lead her away from the village and into the forest. Lincoln and Octavia had gone slightly ahead.

"Can we stop for a second?" Clarke said when they were not far from camp, her vision blurry. She sat down on a log and after a few moments of silence, Clarke noticed Hakan watching her. She suddenly felt warm and crossed her legs.

"How can someone who has suffered so much still be as beautiful and strong as the day she started?" Hakan asked. Clarke blushed.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Clarke asked, looking into Hakan's eyes, a sudden boost of confidence and adrenaline coursing through her veins. Hakan caught the gleam in her eye, and sat beside her, placing one hand on Clarke's thigh, just above her knee. Clarke inhaled at the touch. She inched closer, and Hakan moved his hand mid thigh. Clarke shivered when Hakan faced her, sitting sideways on the log, one hand still on her thigh, but now the other traced her spine. Clarke gasped as her skin prickled against his touch. He looked at her, trying to read her thoughts.

"Shouldn't we keep moving-" Hakan started. Clarke moved her hand on top of Hakan's hand, stopping him from moving. Clarke stared at his face, trying to see if he needed her as much as she wanted him. Then she saw a glimmer in his eye.

"Kiss me." Hakan didn't have to be told twice. The hand on her back pulled her close, then came to rest on Clarke's ass. His other hand shot up around the back of Clarke's neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. Clarke wrapped her arms around Hakan's neck, pressing her lips against his. Hakan kissed Clarke hard, and Clarke took the opportunity to run her hands over Hakan's chest and abs. Hakan bit her lip, and Clarke let out a moan. Hakan moved his mouth to Clarke's neck, kissing and licking as he moved to Clarke's chest. He moved his hands to unzip the top portion of Clarke's dress. She shimmed the straps off and he pulled the top down as his mouth recaptured hers. If Hakan hadn't stopped, Clarke never would have noticed they weren't alone.

"Get off her!" Bellamy roared, coming at Hakan, who was already backing away. Clarke managed to pull her cloak around her and clasped it in the front.

"Bellamy stop," Clarke slurred, getting in between the two men, hands extended towards each of them to keep them from advancing forward. Hakan stopped the second she lifted her hand, but Bellamy walked right into her hand and Clarke had to push him back. Her hand lingered on his chest, long enough for him to wonder why it was still there. Clarke blushed when he looked at her and she dropped her hand.

"What are you thinking?" Bellamy asked through this teeth. "Hakan, go back to camp. Clarke and I are right behind you." Hakan nodded left the tree line. Bellamy turned to Clarke, who was now having a hard time walking.

"You always ruin everything," Clarke pouted, walking past Bellamy just close enough so her hand brushed against his. Clarke shivered, pulling her cloak tighter. Bellamy ran to catch up, putting a hand on her arm to guide her, but Clarke angrily threw him off. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Princess," Bellamy said as the gates opened in front of them. Monty was on the other side, opening and closing it.

"You are the worst," Clarke pouted. Monty looked at Bellamy, who only shrugs his shoulders in return. Once inside the Ark and in the living quarter hallways, they passed by Raven.

"Clarke you didn't invite me," Raven said. Clarke froze.

"Oh my god. Raven," Clarke said, tears forming in her eyes. Raven looked at Bellamy, who was trying to hide a grin.

"What?" Raven asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm so stupid for not telling you. Forgive me?" Clarke asked. Raven grinned.

"Of course. Got drink some water and get some rest," Raven said. Clarke nodded. Bellamy reach out to steady her, but she swatted his hand away again. Bellamy groaned.

"Princess," Bellamy said as they entered the door. Bellamy shut it behind him. Clarke had already started towards her bedroom. Bellamy followed her.

"Get out Bellamy," Clarke said, shooting daggers.

"Why am I the worst?" Bellamy asked, grinning.

"First, turn around," Clarke said. When he didn't move, Clarke shrugged her shoulders and untied her cloud, dropping to the ground. Bellamy hesitated for only half a second before turning around. He didn't have enough time to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Done?" Bellamy asked after a few moments.

"Yup," she said. Bellamy turned around and instantly wanted to punch himself in the face. Clarke was wearing nothing but underwear, socks, and an oversized long-sleeve shirt that belonged to him. She must have stolen it from his laundry. Bellamy gulped.

"Now, tell me why am I'm the worst?" Bellamy asked. Clarke dropped onto her bed, leaning against the headboard. Bellamy sat by her on the side, his legs still on the ground.

"You ruin everything! I get to have no fun," Clarke said.

"How."

"Bellamy you can't even count the number of times you've had sex on Earth, but I can. One. One Bellamy. I want to forget that time even happened, and it almost happened again tonight but you ruined it," Clarke said. Bellamy grinned.

"So you're mad at me because I have more sex than you?" Bellamy said. Clarke hit his arm with her fist.

"No asshole. I let you do whatever you want with whoever you want, but you're always up in my business and ruining it for me!" Clarke said, her brows furrowing. Bellamy chuckled.

"What's your problem right now?" Bellamy asked, unable to keep the grin from his face. Clarke scowled as his grin. However, his smile did something to her. Clarke reached her hand out and tangled her fingers in Bellamy's hair before pulling his face to hers, kissing him. Bellamy was stiff at first, clearly shocked. But after a few seconds he began to respond to her touch.

"Bellamy," Clarke said softly when he pulled away, causing him to grin evilly in response.

"I'm not going anywhere."

...

"CLARKE!" Clarke sat up upon hearing her name being calling, instantly feeling the pang in her head.

"What!" Clarke hollered back.

"I'm coming in!" she heard Raven yell. Clarke looked down at herself ad paled. She was naked. The events of last night crept into her mind. Clarke jumped out of bed and pulled on Bellamy's shirt and her underwear and jumped back into the bed before Raven could come in. Just as Raven was turning the doorknob, Clarke saw Bellamy's jacket on the floor. But it was too late to move it.

"Morning," Clarke groaned when Raven came in.

"You look like shit," Raven said. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," Clarke muttered. The smile on Raven's face thinned.

"Clarke, no you didn't," Raven said suddenly. Clarke's heart jumped.

"Didn't what?" Clarke asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You fucked Bellamy," Raven said.

"Nooooo…?" Clarke said, not even convincing herself.

"Clarke oh my god," Raven said, erupting with laughter while Clarke hid her face.

"We're not talking about it," Clarke said sternly, and Raven put up her hands in defeat.

"Patrol, come on," Raven said. Clarke nodded, pulling on her clothes and grabbing her gun before leaving her room.


	5. Chapter 5- Attacked in The Night

The next two weeks were weird. Clarke and Bellamy barely talked, and they seemed to be avoiding each other at all costs. People were beginning to see the tension between their leaders. However, all tensions and awkwardness vanished one night two weeks later.

...

Something woke her from her sleep. Clarke jumped from her bed, instinctively grabbed her gun, and left her room, entering the hallway. She wasn't the only one who was suddenly woken from their sleep. Bellamy opened her door directly across the hall right after her, gun in hand.

"What's happening?" Clarke said to herself. The rooms on either side of Clarke's room opened, and both Raven and Octavia emerged, Raven with her gun, Octavia with her blade. The door to the sides of Bellamy's room opened, and Murphy and Monty came out, once more with their guns. Doors across from each other a few away from their leaders opened, and Harper and Jasper joined the group.

"What the hell," Octavia muttered when she noticed she wasn't the only one awake in the middle of the night.

"Why are you awake?" Clarke asked the people around her.

"Something woke me up, but I don't know what. It felt like a bad feeling," Raven said. The others nodded. Clarke and Bellamy glanced at each other, confused and worried.

"Everyone go back to-" Clarke started.

"GROUNDERS INCOMING!" screamed someone from outside, most likely someone who was keeping watch. Clarke paled. She felt Bellamy's eyes on her, waiting for her to give orders.

"Sound the alarm and follow me!" Clarke barked, running down the hallways of the Ark, Bellamy by her side. What was outside surprised Clarke. No one was dead, at least no Arkadians were dead. A few bodies lay scattered on the ground, but all the dead ones were Grounders. The others, Arkadians, were simply injured. A few fires had been lit around the camp, but by now the rain was pouring, there was no need to manually put them out. Nathan ran up to the reinforcements.

"They're inside," Nathan said, panting.

"Raven, Bellamy, with me. Everyone else help the wounded get to Medical," Clarke ordered before taking off after Nathan, Bellamy and Raven hot on her heels.

"Do you know where they went?" Bellamy yelled from behind her.

"I have a pretty good idea, but I really hope I'm wrong," Clarke answered. She was right. The group skidded to a halt outside the door to the supply warehouse, a whole hallway dedicated to different types of supplies. The door was open. Clarke walked in and immediately felt the temperature increase.

"Nathan water!" Raven yelled, running to the first door. Yellow and orange flames were shooting out of every door in the hallway. A group of five Grounders emerged from one room and ran across the hall to the next.

"Hell no," Clarke muttered, started rapidly down the hallway, dodging flames as she went. Bellamy followed her lead. While Clarke ran into the room and put out the fire that hadn't been able to spread yet, Bellamy took out the Grounders while they were trying to set the next room ablaze. All they could do after that was wait for the rest of the fire to go out, and then come up with a new plan to survive.

The team gathered in the bridge along with a handful of gunners (the kids Bellamy trained). Like usual, Clarke was the last one, as she needed to stop in Medical first to see if she was needed.

"We have no dead, eight with minor injuries, and three with 2nd degree burns. Everybody's gonna fine," Clarke said.

"Well we had enough supplies stored to last for months. Now we have about a month's worth," Murphy interjected. "So we're all gonna die."

"We should go to the dropship first, gather anything we left behind that we can use. Blankets, food, water, clothes, electronics, tools, weapons, wires, everything," Bellamy said.

"I agree,"Octavia said. Clarke stood.

"Supply run to the dropship leaves at sunrise. Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy, go back to bed and sleep," Clarke ordered. "Everyone go back to bed." The bridge emptied, all but Clarke and Bellamy.

"You need to sleep, too," Bellamy said. Clarke simply stood where she was.

"Yea. I'll see you in a few hours," Clarke said, a hint of defeat in her voice. Clarke headed towards the door and pulled it open.

"Clarke," Bellamy called. Clarke stopped in the doorway. "Everything is gonna be okay." Clarke nodded.

"I hope so."

...

Clarke slammed on the breaks of the rover as she pulled to a stop just outside the tower in the center of Polis. Clarke and Octavia climbed out of the rover and headed towards the entrance to the tower, only to come to a stop in front of the guard.

"_Wanheda,_" the guard greeted them. "_Blodrenia_." Clarke nodded her greeting as the guard stepped out of their way and they entered the elevator, waiting to go up. The elevator lurched to a stop as the pair began the journey to Lexa's throne room, where she was no doubt waiting for them. Clarke stepped out of the elevator and into the throne room. Lexa greeted them with a smile, which quickly changed to a frown once she remember the circumstances under which they met last time.

"Clarke, Octavia. What's going on?" Lexa asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

"Azgeda as attacked Arkadia," Clarke responded. Lexa paled, turning away from her guests and facing her throne.

"How bad is it?" Lexa asked without turning to face them.

"We didn't lose anyone," Clarke responded. Lexa sighed a sigh of relief.

"But we will lose everyone," Octavia added. This time, Lexa looked over her shoulder to meet Octaiva's eyes, a questioning look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked her eyes darting between Clarke and Octavia.

"They destroyed all of our supplies. Food, medicine, everything is gone," Clarke said. Lexa growled with rage.

"That damn ice queen," Lexa roared, turning on her heel. Clarke blinked quickly.

"Lexa, Commander, we need help," Clarke begged. Lexa nodded.

"I know. The Ice Nation is ruthless. I will send you home with my personal army at your service. They will camp outside Arkadia. Queen Nia wouldn't dare attack her Commander's Army," Lexa said, looking at her hands. Clarke smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, Commander," Octavia said. Lexa nodded. Octavia turned to the door, but Clarke remained behind. Clarke watched Octavia go, only turning back to Lexa once the door had closed behind her.

"Keep me updated," Lexa said. Clarke nodded.

"I will. And thank you, Lexa," Clarke added, bowing her head. Lexa smiled softly.

"Anything to keep you safe."


	6. Chapter 6- Dropship Run

"Are you guys ready to head out?" Octavia yelled from her spot on Clarke's bed to her brother and Murphy across the hall in Bellamy's room.

"Octavia and I have been ready for hours," Clarke added, looking into Bellamy's room through their open doors without moving from her spot beside Octavia. Bellamy appeared in his doorway, Murphy right behind him.

"Lets go," Bellamy said, leaving his room and heading down the hallway with Murphy a step behind hm. Clarke and Octavia grabbed their guns and followed. The sunlight nearly blinded Clarke as she stepped outside. She brought her hand up to her face, shielding her eyes as the party of four approached the gate.

"Monty, Harper. You're in charge until we get back," Clarke said to the couple while she waited for the gate to open. They both nodded. Just before Clarke and Octavia started walking, Harper grabbed each of them by their sleeve, causing them to turn towards her.

"Be careful," Harper said, her voice filled with concern. Both girls nodded, smiling.

"Don't worry," Clarke said, flashing her a reassuring smile.

"We'll be home before it gets dark," Octavia added. Harper nodded. Clarke and Octavia turned back to the gate.

"Good luck," Harper called after the girls as they ran to catch up with Bellamy and Murphy, who had not waited for them.

"About time," Murphy said as the girls fell into step behind them. Octavia huffed. "Harper wanted to talk to us for a minute," she said, pushing her way past Murphy and Bellamy and taking the lead. Clarke grinned, before doing the same thing. Murphy and Bellamy looked at each other, confused.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked, quickening his pace.

"Leading the way, since Clarke and I know the fastest route," Octavia said, gesturing slightly to the left. Bellamy snickered.

"The fastest way is straight," Bellamy said as him and Murphy kept walking straight while Clarke and Octavia headed slightly to the left.

"I guess we'll see you there," Clarke said, grinning. Bellamy chuckled.

"I guess so." With that, the party separated into two groups, Bellamy and Murphy going straight while Clarke and Octavia went left. About 45 minutes after they separated, Clarke began to have a bad feeling. Just as she was about to voice her feelings, Octavia stopped dead in her tracks, her hand up to signal Clarke to stop and be quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Octavia asked, gripping her gun, ready to fight if anything or anyone came their way.

"I have a bad feeling Octavia," Clarke whispered, bringing the scope of her gun to her face.

"It feels like someone is watching us," Octavia whispered back. A branch on the ground snapped only a few feet away from them. Clarke and Octavia both dropped to the ground, trying to stay hidden until they figure out who else is with them.

"Maybe we should-" Clarke started. Before she could finish her thought, she was hit in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Octavia paled.

"Clarke?" Octavia whispered, shaking Clarke.

"We're not alone," Clarke breathed just before she lost consciousness.

"BELLAMY!" Octavia screamed. Then, she too was out cold.

...

"Did you hear that?" Bellamy asked. He could have sworn he heard someone yell his name.

"Nope and we're here. No sign of the girls though. I guess we beat them," Murphy said.

"Or they were already here and left. That path is a lot longer than I remember it being," Bellamy said. "Lets just grab our stuff and go." Bellamy and Murphy got to work, gather anything that could be of use or was left behind. They collect wires, radios, nuts and berries that had been left behind, clothing, and extra blankets.

"Lets go," Murphy said, looking up at the sky. The sun was beginning to dip. Bellamy nodded and the boys left their original home and headed back to their people.

The gate was opened for the boys once they were only a few feet away. The second they got through the gate, Bellamy saw Harper running towards him. For some reason his heart dropped.

"Where's Clarke and Octavia?" Harper asked. Murphy and Bellamy looked at each other.

"They're not back yet?" Bellamy asked. Harper shook her head. Monty walked up to the group, coming to stand beside Harper.

"They're probably fine. This is Clarke and Octavia we're talking about. If anybody is gonna make it out there, its them," Monty said. But Bellamy couldn't help but be worried.

"We'll give them till nightfall," Bellamy said. "C'mon Murphy." The two boys carried everything they found from the dropship into the Ark.

...

Clarke's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, she completely forgot what happened, but the pain in her head and the chains around her wrists quickly jogged her memory. Octavia was chained beside her, her eyes still closed.

"O?" Clarke whispered, shaking the girl. Octavia stirred, and then her eyes flew open and she sat up faster than Clarke thought possible.

"What the fuck is going on?" Octavia whisper back, examining the chains that held her wrists together and pulling on the chain that kept them both from leaving. Clarke looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

"I have no idea where we are," Clarke said after a few moments.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Octavia asked, her voice quiet. Clarke looked at her.

"We told Harper we'd be back by nightfall. Judging by how dark it is in here, it's already dark. Bellamy will come looking for us the second he can," Clarke said, trying to sound confident in her answer. Octavia nodded.

"Yea, yes you're right. Bellamy always comes for me. He always come for you," Octavia whispered, looking up at Clarke. Clarke blushed. She knew Bellamy always come for her. Clarke knew he treated her differently than anyone else in camp, except for Octavia. She also knew people around them noticed this.

"Clarke?" Octavia said, pulling Clarke from her thoughts.

"Yea?" Clarke said, looking to Octavia.

"What if we don't get out of here?" Octavia asked, looking down at her chained hands. Clarke smiled sadly.

"We will."

...

Bellamy didn't get any sleep that night. The second the sun was up, Bellamy marched out of his own room, already dressed with his gun over his shoulder, and woke up the people he knew would have wanted to be on the search and rescue team. Before anyone else was even awake, Bellamy, Murphy, Harper, Monty, and Raven walked through the doors of the Ark and started walking across the campgrounds toward the gate, Bellamy leading by a good ten feet. Harper picked up her pace until she caught up with him.

"Shouldn't we bring Finn?" Harper asked once she was pacing beside him.

"No," Bellamy answered with no hesitation. Harper sighed.

"He's good at tracking, Bellamy," Harper said. Bellamy groaned.

"I know. But he's still not coming," Bellamy said. Harper didn't say anything, but fell back until she was once more walking beside Monty. She slipped her hand into his. Monty smiled softly at her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"We'll find them," Monty said.

"We always do," Harper said, smiling at him. Monty returned the smile as the group approached the gate. Monty split from the group and opened the gate. The group halted just before the open door.

"Let's bring our girls home," Bellamy said. The group nodded and followed Bellamy as they headed into the woods.

...

Clarke was sitting on the dirty ground, her back against the wall and her chained hands in her lap, watching Octavia. The younger girl had fallen asleep during the night, utterly exhausted after the ordeal. But Clarke didn't sleep. Not only did she want to keep watch, but she knew if she did sleep she'd dream of Bellamy.

"Morning," Octavia mumbled, sitting up and leaning against the wall beside Clarke.

"Morning," Clarke answered.

"Still no word from Bellamy?" Octavia asked. Clarke nodded. "Do we at least know where we are now?"

"I was up all night. I heard them talking. They came to that door, but I pretended to be asleep. We're in the Ice Nation Army camp, in the prison cell on the outskirts of their camp. Bellamy will be able to tell this is the building just by looking at it," Clarke said.

"What do they want from us?" Octavia asked.

"Hostage, prisoners. They know I'm one of the leaders and they know you're our fiercest warrior. They're stopping us from helping our people bring them down," Clarke explained. Octavia just stared, mouth slightly open.

"So they just took out two of our strongest pieces, like chess?" Octavia asked. Clarke nodded.

"Unless they can get to us, I have a feeling we'll be here until this war is over," Clarke said, sighing. Octavia groaned, annoyed.

"There's nothing we can do right now to help them find us?" Octavia asked. Clarke shook her head, but then she paused. Octavia shot her a questioning look.

"They didn't take my radio," Clarke whispered, feeling her back pocket. Octavia's face lit up.

"Than call him!" she said. Clarke frowned.

"I can't, not yet," Clarke answered, pushing the device deep into her jacket, where no Grounder would find it.

"Clarke why?" Octavia said, her voice rising slightly. Clarke hushed her.

"The Grounders will hear it and they'll come in here. By the time our people, our family gets here, we'll either be dead or almost dead. We need to wait until we think they're close enough to get here in time," Clarke answered, her voice so quiet Octavia almost missed it. The younger girl nodded.

"This afternoon they should be close enough," Octavia said.

"Knowing Bellamy, he probably set up the team last night and left camp as the sun was rising," Clarke agreed, grinning as she thought of Bellamy and how protective he was to Octavia. "He'll always be there for you, O." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"When are you gonna realize he's started protecting you just like he does me? He's coming for us, Octavia AND Clarke," Octavia whispered. Clarke blushed.

"He only protects me because we're partners," Clarke answered.

"If I could hit you right now I would," Octavia grumbled, holding up her chained hands before dropping them into her lap. "No, Clarke. Bellamy loves you. I'm his sister, I can tell," Octavia whispered. Clarke blushed even more, getting a chuckle from Octavia.

"Not like that he doesn't. Now shut up before the Grounders come down here and kick our ass," Clarke whispered. Octavia grinned, but kept her mouth shut. Clarke sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall. She felt the weight of Octavia inch closer to her until Clarke felt her head drop onto her shoulder. Clarke smiled, reaching for Octavia's hand. She took it willingly.

"Clarke you can never repeat this to anyone because it will ruin my reputation," Octavia whispered.

"I promise," Clarke whispered back, grinning. Octavia sighed.

"I'm scared," Octavia whispered. Clarke gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Me too," Clarke agreed. The two girls sat in the cell, the presence of the other comforting them.

...

"Anything?" Murphy called up to Bellamy, who was at the top of a slope looking through his telescope for movement.

"No," Bellamy said, coming back down to the rest of the group.

"I'm telling you, lets go sneak around the Ice Nation camp, maybe we'll learn something. And it's only a little way away," Raven said.

"Believe it or not, I'm with Raven," Harper said. Murphy nodded in agreement. Bellamy inhaled sharply.

"Off to Ice Nation Camp we go," Bellamy said. Once he passed them, Raven and Harper high fived, Murphy snickered. After walking for only 15 or so minutes, the group were on the top of a hill, overlooking the camp in the valley below. They all had their stomachs pressed to the ground and were looking through their scopes.

"Damn," Murphy muttered under his breath. Monty looked at Bellamy, and then Raven. They both had that scary determined face on.

"They're here somewhere, aren't they?" Monty asked.

"Yea," Bellamy and Raven answered.

"Shit," Murphy muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

...

Clarke sat up so suddenly, Octavia almost didn't have time to pick her head up. She looked at Clarke's face and instantly knew something was happening. Then it hit her.

"They're here, aren't they?" Octavia asked. Clarke nodded. After glancing out the door, Clarke pulled the radio from her pocket and moved to the farthest most corner she could, facing the wall, Octavia sat in front of her, in between Clarke and the door. Clarke twisted the knobs, took a deep breath, and turned it on.

"Bellamy, come in. This is Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake. Bellamy, come in. Raven?" Clarke said as loudly as she thought she could get away with. Nothing but static.

"This is Bellamy Blake, I copy. Are you both alright?" Bellamy's voice said. Clarke grinned.

"There's no time to talk, the Grounders could hear me any second. We're in their camp, the one in our territory. A prison or holding cell. I don't know what the building looks like, but I know its stone, so it'll be an older looking building. I know its on the outskirts," Clarke said into the radio. Octavia tapped her back, that was the signal. Ice Nation heard them.

"Okay. Please tell me you're-" Bellamy's voice started.

"Thanks, O. Bell there's no time. The Grounders are coming down now because they heard me. You need to get here fast. Who knows what they're gonna do to us now," Clarke said.

"Clar-" The door slammed open and two grounders ran in and took the radio by force from Clarke before turning on Octavia.

"Not so strong now, are you _Blodrenia_?" one grounder said in english.

"You get away from her!" Clarke yelled as the Grounder slowly walked up to Octavia.

"Clarke! O!" the walkie said before the Grounder crushed the radio.

...

"They could be anywhere in that huge ass camp," Murphy said. Bellamy looked up at the sky, hoping. Suddenly, Raven smacked his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts.

"The radio!" Raven said. Bellamy grabbed the radio from his pocket just in time.

"Bellamy, come in. This is Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake. Bellamy, come in. Raven?" Clarke's voice said over the radio. Bellamy could have cried with relief, but obviously he didn't.

"This is Bellamy Blake. I copy. Are you both alright?" Bellamy asked. The others gathered around him, still staying as low to the ground as they could.

"There's no time to talk, the Grounders could hear me any second. We're in their camp, the one in our territory. A prison or holding cell. I don't know what the building looks like, but I know its stone, so it'll be an older looking building. I know its on the outskirts," Clarke's voice said. Bellamy looked at the others to make sure they got it. Their confident faces told him they did.

"Okay. Please tell me you're-" Bellamy started when Clarke interrupted him.

"Thanks, O," he heard Clarke say in the background. "Bell there's no time. The Grounders are coming down now because they heard me. You need to get here fast. Who knows what they're gonna do to us now." Bellamy felt a knot in his throat.

"Clar-" Bellamy started again. This time it wasn't Clarke, but a loud slam on the other side of the radio. They heard nothing but movements and static. Then they heard a male voice. Than Clarke.

"You get away from her!" Bellamy heard Clarke scream.

"Clarke! O!" Bellamy yelled into the radio. He heard another scream, a muffled sound, static, and then the radio went dead. Bellamy looked up at his friends, sheer terror on his face.

"There!" Raven said. The group turned. No one noticed Raven move to the edge of the hill and take Bellamy's telescope.

"Where?" Monty asked. Raven pointed. A quarter way around the circle valley right on the edge of the last tents and wooden buildings, sat a small stone building. It was partially embedded into the ground, so it must to down into the ground. It couldn't possibly be any other building but this one.

"Let's go! Stay on the hill, far enough down so they can't see us!" Bellamy ordered, moving ahead. The entire group picked up their pace until they were running, fueled by the need to get to Octavia and Clarke before the Grounders can hurt them.

...

"No stop!" Clarke begged, tear streaks on her dirty and bloody face. The Grounder holding her down snickered. Another Grounder punched Octavia in the stomach. She let out a groan. Clarke tried to fight her guard, but it was no use. She needed to catch him off-guard.

"Get off!" Octavia said through clenched teeth, landing a hefty blow to the back of the Grounder's head, enough to make him stumble. While he was distracted. Clarke wrestled the Grounder's arm off her shoulder and flipped him over, landing hard on his back, stunned and winded. Clarke got up and went to Octavia's side. Both girls already had bruises forming on their stomachs, their arms, legs, and faces. They both have various cuts and gashes. Octavia had a long deep cut right down the middle of her back while Clarke's deep gash was by her waist, stretching for one hip to the other. Both girls were bleeding pretty heavily.

It wasn't long until the two Grounder guards came at the girls again. But this time they were ready. Clarke ducked as the Grounder swung at her. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the rib cage while he was off balance from missing. Octavia slid under her attacker, kicking his back as she went through, forcing him to fall to his knees. Octavia jumped up and onto the Grounder, rolling him over and punching him in the face with the cuffs still on her wrists. Clarke grabbed the small knife in the guards belt, and when he turned back around, she swung the knife, slitting the guards throat. The other Grounder shoved Octavia off and started toward Clarke once his partner hit the ground. In a continuous swing, Clarke turned and released the knife, sending it flying. It struck the Grounder hard in the chest and he crumpled to the ground. Clarke glanced at Octavia, who's wrists were now bleeding.

"Help me move their bodies to the front corner, where they can't be seen from the door," Clarke said, grabbed one Grounder by the feet and dragged him to the corner, Octavia did the same with the other.

"It won't be long until more come," Octavia said. "But we have their weapons now." Octavia clutched a sword in her hand. She struck the cuffs on Clarke, breaking them. Clarke did the same to her. Now that both girls were uncuffed, they took all the weapons off the grounders.

"Let me help," Clarke said when Octavia slowly lowered herself, grimacing as she sat. Octavia nodded and lifted her shirt. Using the guards clothes and water, Clarke cleaned the cut and managed to wrap a long piece of cloth around Octavia's torso.

"Give me more clothes," Octavia said, gesturing to the slash on Clarke's stomach. Clarke nodded, groaning when Octavia dabbed at the wound. Finally, Octavia cleaned the blood and wrapped a bandage around the gash. Clarke panted as Octavia finished, slightly sweating from using all her energy to prevent herself from yelling or crying out. Octavia had a weird look on her face, but Clarke could read her well.

"I know, its bad," Clarke whispered. Octavia nodded.

"It needs stitches, Clarke. Like a lot of stitches. It already bled through the clothes," Octavia said. Sure enough, when Clarke lifted her shirt, the cloth around her stomach was soaked red. Clarke groaned.

"I guess Bellamy better hurry up than," Clarke said, pressing both her hands on the gash, wincing as she did so. Octavia moved closer to Clarke and pressed against the wound where Clarke couldn't.

...

"What's the plan?" Monty asked once the group came to a stop just over the hill. The building that was holding both his sister and his partner captive was just on the other side. "We need to take out the Grounders at the door and then get inside," Bellamy said. Murphy grinned.

"I got this," Murphy said. "Bellamy, care to help?" Bellamy grinned. He knew exactly what Murphy was going to do.

"We'll signal," Bellamy said before following Murphy down the hill. They each went around the building in opposite directions, sneaking up on the Grounders. Silently, the boys grabbed the Grounders in a choke hold, knocking them up. They dragged and dumped the bodies behind the building while signaling for the rest of the group to come down. One by one, each member of the rescue party ran down the hill into the valley and behind the building.

"Ready?" Bellamy asked. The group nodded. Bellamy faced the door and with one powerful shove, the doors flew open. All but Murphy entered and headed down into the dark and dimly lit passage while Murphy ducked behind some barrels, keeping watch.

...

"Did you hear that?" Octavia asked. She knew she heard something get slammed. Clarke was now laying down, her hands on her gash and her head in Octavia's lap. Octavia had her hand on Clarke's head, tucking an occasional strand of hair behind her ear. Clarke nodded sleepily.

"O, tell them I love them," Clarke said weakly, her eyes heavy. Octavia looked down at Clarke.

"No, you're gonna tell them yourself," Octavia said sternly, her hand on the side of Clarke's face. "Don't you dare close your eyes." They both heard the jangle of keys and Octavia looked up, but Clarke didn't, she couldn't. Her eyes were getting heavier by the second. Clarke could hear people yelling, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Than, Bellamy's face appeared, blurry at first but then he moved closer. Clarke smiled as Bellamy took her head in between his hands, running the down. He looked at her stomach.

"Clarke," Bellamy whispered, instantly moving one hand to apply pressure. Clarke clenched her jaw at the pain. Bellamy looked at Octavia. She nodded her head to the corner, the bodies of the Grounders.

"They heard us on the radio. I got one down my back, but not nearly as deep. Bell she's already lost too much blood. I don't think she'll make it back to camp," Octavia whispered, moving a hand to her brother's shoulder.

"No. I'm not leaving her behind. I'm not leaving you, Clarke," Bellamy said, looking at Clarke. She could see tears in his eyes.

"Take O, go home. I'm too- I'm too slow," Clarke managed, her voice growing weaker. Than, Raven's face appeared in her blurry vision. She moved her hand to across Clarke's forehead, wiping dirt and blood away.

"She's warm. Get her on the stretcher," Raven ordered. Monty and Harper dropped the stretcher on the ground beside Clarke.

"Come on," Bellamy whispered, slowly picking Clarke up and moving her to the stretcher. Monty took the end by her feet while Bellamy replaced Harper's spot. The two boys picked up the stretcher and started moving up the stairs. Monty and Raven, supporting Octavia in front in case Murphy was compromised and Harper bringing up the rear.

"About time," Murphy muttered when the group came out of the prison and went behind the building. Bellamy looked at the hill, wondering how they were going to get Clarke up fast enough. Clarke must have known.

"You can't get- get me up that," Clarke said through weak breathes. Bellamy hushed her.

"Stay quiet and save your strength. Monty, we'll just head up the hill as fast as we can and everyone else, cover us if the Grounders start coming," Bellamy ordered. Monty nodded and the group moved. They weren't even halfway up the hill when a group of Grounders started running towards them.

"We got company," Raven said, lifting her gun. Bellamy didn't even look back. He heard gunfire and people yelled, but he only looked ahead or at Clarke. Finally the stretcher got over the hill and the rest of the group followed. Once over the ridge and back into the tree line, the Grounders stopped following them. However, they still didn't stop moving.

...

Halfway across camp there was a tall wood building. At the very top floor stood a female Grounder, wearing decorated armor and a dress. Her hair was long down her back. Next to her, stood another Grounder, dress in ratty clothes."Queen, Skaikru has their leader and warrior," the man said.

"They only have the warrior," the woman answered, looking out the window at the hill, just in time to see the rest of the Skaikru rescue party disappear over the ridge.

"Queen?"

"She's going to die. The leader. I've seen that camp without her. The other leader needs _Wanheda_, captain. Skaikru will not survive without their princess," the commander answered, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes, Queen. But how do we know for sure?" the captain asked.

"I'll ask our little friend on the inside," the queen said, a grin forming on her face as she stared at the hill where her once prisoners had disappeared from view.

...

"BELLAMY!" screamed Octavia from her hospital bed. On the operation table beside lay Clarke, shirtless except for the small cloth the girls had draped over her chest, her stomach wound stitched, but unresponsive. Harper and Raven hurried around, trying to save Clarke. Bellamy basically ran into medbay and was by his sister in a second. She had tears running down her face.

"O?" Bellamy asked. Octavia looked at Clarke, before bringing her hands to her face and letting out a sob. Bellamy went to Clarke's side and slid his hand into hers. He watched Harper stick the IV into Clarke's arm, and then she stood up.

"Who's wants to give blood?" Harper asked.

"I'm doing it," Bellamy said, extending his arm. Raven pulled him a chair and he sat down while Harper stuck the needle into his arm. Raven connected the tube to the IV and Bellamy watched as his blood left his arm and went into his partners. Everyone took a deep breath. Then, the heart monitor flatlined. Bellamy thought he was going to throw up. Raven and Harper ran for the pulse cannons to jumpstart Clarke's heart.

"What's going on?" Octavia yelled, her voice filled with panic.

"Clarke's flatlining," Bellamy said. Octavia let out a sob, crying hard into her hands.

"Bell Clarke saved my life. She took the hit, the one that did that, instead of me. It was supposed to be me," Octavia cried. Her sobs grew louder.

"Go," Harper said, looking at Raven. Raven nodded, and shocked Clarke's chest. Nothing.

"Come on, Clarke," Bellamy whispered.

"Again," Harper said. Still nothing. "Again!" this time Harper sounded desperate.

"Clarke come on!" Raven yelled, tears now running down her face as she shocked Clarke again. The monitor was still flatlining. Raven let out a sob, dropping the pulse cannons to the floor.

"No you can't just give up! She never gives up on us!" Octavia screamed through her tears. Bellamy shook Clarke.

"Clarke no you can't do this to me," Bellamy said, his voice rising. Harper was crying.

"CLARKE PLEASE," Raven yelled, bringing the cannons up one last time. Nothing. "NO, NO,NO," Raven cried. She dropped to her knees, sobbing. Harper came beside her, rubbing her back as her own tears ran down her face. Bellamy was numb.

"CLARKE I NEED YOU," Bellamy yelled, tears now running down his face. Nobody even cared how loud they were being, or that the doors were still open and their voices were being carried down the hallway. Monty and Finn ran into the room. Monty immediately placed before running to Harper, so started sobbing once her boyfriend's arms were around her.

"What's going on?" Finn asked. Than Jasper came in, closing the doors behind him so no one else could hear them.

"Guys?" Jasper asked. Than they saw Clarke.

"Clarke," Finn gasped before running to her side. Finn saw Raven on the ground, the cannons beside her and tears all over her face as sobs moved her whole body. Octavia was basically screaming, tears dripping from her eyes. Bellamy was crying, his head resting on the bed by Clarke's head, still holding her limp hand.

"Is she-?" Jasper whispered.

"She flatlined," Octavia whimpered. "Clarke is dead and it's my fault. She jumped in front of me and I didn't realize until it was too late. I should have pushed her and taken the hit that should have been mine," Octavia said, her voice breaking as she tried to hold back the sobs until she was done talking. "No, no," Finn whispered, his eyes filling with tears before they ran over onto his cheeks and down his face.

The room was silent, no one talked. Only cried and sobbed and held each other. Than the heart monitor beeped, very quietly and just once . Only Raven heard it. She gasped, hiccuped once as she stood up, looking at Clarke and the monitart. Bellamy picked his head up.

"Raven?" Bellamy asked, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. Than the monitor beeped again. And again, and again.

"Oh my god," Raven breathed, wiping her eyes. Bellamy looked at Clarke's face. Then she took a breath. Bellamy could have danced around the room, cheering and hooting.

"Thank you for coming back to me," Bellamy whispered, some of the tears in his eyes falling. Harper wiped her tears away and stood up beside Raven.

"Someone has to keep your ass alive," Clarke said, coughing. Bellamy chuckled.

"Bellamy get back in the chair. Clarke still needs more blood," Raven said, looking at all the different monitors hooked up to Clarke. Bellamy did as he was told, standing from his spot on the floor just beside Clarke and returning to the chair. Raven opened the tubes and once more Bellamy watched his blood leave his body and travel to Clarke's. Bellamy took in a shaky breath. Today was close, too close. The thought that he almost lost someone as important to him as Clarke gave him the chills. But he didn't, he didn't lose her. Not this time. Not anytime soon if he had anything to do with it. That thought brought a smile to his lips as he rested his head on the side of Clarke's bed and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7- Traitors and Secrets

Clarke spent two days in Medical. Bellamy tried to get her to stay in bed the whole time, but he gave up after a particularly loud and angry argument that left Bellamy thinking Clarke was gonna kill him. She hustled around the Med Bay, treating patients and doing inventory. The second 48 hours were up, Clarke left the med bay before anyone on the team could stop her. Only a little further down the hallway, Clarke ran into Raven and Bellamy, clearly going to the Med Bay. They glanced at each other as Clarke approached. Clarke rolled her eyes. No one was stopping her from leaving Medical and getting back to work. Bellamy and Raven took one look at Clarke and decided trying to get her to stay wasn't worth it.

"We need to go to Polis," Clarke said. "I promised Lexa I would keep her updated."

"When do you want to leave?" Bellamy asked

"Now?" Clarke said. Bellamy nodded.

"Sooner we go sooner we get back," Bellamy said.

"Go to the garage and get the Rover ready, I'll be right behind you," Clarke said. Bellamy nodded, waved his goodbye, and left the girls in the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Raven asked once Bellamy was gone.

"Yea. Just wanted to thank you for saving my life," Clarke said. Raven smiled.

"Clarke you've saved not only my life, but all of our lives time and time again. I owe you my life," Raven answered, flashing Clarke a smile. Clarke returned the smile before reassuringly giving Raven's shoulder a squeeze and following Bellamy's track to the garage. Without much supplies, they climbed into the rover and took off towards Polis, a 4 hour drive by car.

...

Not long after the pair left, the ambushes became more frequent, more violent, and closer to Arkadia. Only two hours after the leaders left, a four person hunting party, one of which was Murphy, was attacked with a half mile of camp. They all survived, but sustained serious injuries. Sometimes it felt like a specific person in each party was targeted. They realized that wasn't true when they sent a patrol of guards. Raven realized they only prioritize when one of the Team is there.

"We're being hunted," Raven said one day to Octavia. The two girls were in Octavia's quarters, just sitting around talking.

"I think we have a mole," Octavia whispered, leaning closer to Raven. The other girl rolled her eyes, but leaned forward to respond.

"Why do you think that?" Raven asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Octavia ignored it.

"Think about it. If one of us were on the patrol, they have have prioritized us over the others. They attack every single party. How do they even know what the schedule is? They've never missed a party. And now that Clarke and Bellamy are gone, literally the second they leave, a stronger, more violent ambush happens basically right outside our gate. They must know Clarke and Bellamy are the two that left, and the only way they could know that is if someone told them," Octavia explained. Sudden, Raven's face went from joking around to thinking.

"You might be onto something," Raven said. Getting a piece of paper and something to write with.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asked.

"If we do have a mole, we need to first figure out who isn't," Raven said. She began writing names. Octavia, Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Murphy, Raven and Finn.

"It must be a guard. They are the only people in the bridge went we discuss the schedule and they are the only ones that would have enough time to call Ice Nation," Octavia said. Raven nodded, thinking. She wrote down Monroe.

"Write down Miller," Octavia said. "And Hardy." Raven added the two names.

"Okay, now we need to know what guards are always in the bridge," Raven said.

"I know who they all are. Get ready to write," Octavia said. Raven nodded, the tip of her pencil against the paper.

"Miller, Monroe, Hardy, Roma, McAdams, and Derek," Octavia said. Raven wrote the names and then crossed out Miller, Monroe, and Hardy.

"So its Roma, McAdams, or Derek," Raven said quietly, looking up from the paper.

"We need to radio Clarke and Bellamy," Octavia said. Raven nodded.

"The mole could be tuned in, so we're gonna do it when everyone else is sleeping," Raven said quietly. Octavia nodded. The two girls closed the door and turned the lights off, but they didn't close their eyes. Not long after, the Ark became silent. There wasn't a noise anywhere in the living quarters. Octavia and Raven sneaked out of the room, and headed as quickly as they could to the bridge, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once they got there, Octavia closed and locked the door before joining Raven in front of the computer. Raven picked up the radio and clicked it on.

...

Clarke and Bellamy were sitting in their room in Polis, Clarke on one side of the bed and Bellamy on the other. The radio sat between them. Suddenly, it crackled to life.

"Come in, Bellamy and Clarke. This is Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake," the voice said over the radio. Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other before Clarke grabbed the radio and brought it to her face.

"This is Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake, we copy," Clarke responded.

"There was another ambush today, not even two hours after you guys left. It was more violent and it was a lot closer to home than usual. Half a mile," Octavia said.

"They had to have known we were leaving," Clarke said.

"That's exactly what we were thinking," Octavia said.

"Do you know how they could have known?" Bellamy asked. The girls went silent for a moment. Clarke and Bellamy glanced at each other as one of the girls sighed on the other end of the radio.

"We think we have mole," Octavia said finally. Clarke and Bellamy turned to each other, their eyes wide.

"We already made a list of the people in the bridge during the briefings and narrowed it down to three people," Raven added.

"Who?" Bellamy asked.

"McAdams, Roma, or Derek," Octavia said.

"Good work. Keeps a tail on them, set a trap," Clarke said.

"Already on it. Briefing is tomorrow morning. Octavia and I decided going in a different direction than we've ever gone might work best. We're gonna tell Murphy, Lincoln, Hakan, Jasper, Harper, Finn, and Monty before the meeting," Raven responded.

"You guys seem like you got everything under control. We'll be back soon," Clarke answered.

"Good luck with the Commander," Raven responded.

"Stay safe," Bellamy said.

"We will. Over and out," Raven said. The connection cut and nothing but static came from the radio. Clarke clicked it off and put it on the table beside her pillow before sighing. Bellamy looked at her face.

"What?" Bellamy asked. Clarke rested her head against the bed's backboard.

"If we have someone on the inside working for Azgeda, things are worse than we thought," Clarke answered, sighing. Bellamy frowned.

"We need to get back to Arkadia," Bellamy said. Clarke nodded.

"We need to finish up here first," Clarke said.

"I know. I just hope Octavia can handle what's coming her way back home without us," Bellamy said, running a hand through his unruly hair. Clarke smiled softly.

"I know she can."

...

Octavia once more paced back and forth from one side of the bridge to the other, all while Raven watched her. After her fifth of sixth go around the room, Raven rolled her eyes, catching Octavia's attention.

"What Raven?" Octavia asked impatiently, still pacing. Raven clicked her tongue.

"Pacing isn't going to help. And you're giving me a headache," Raven snapped back. Octavia sighed and came to stand across from Raven, leaning her arms on the table in the middle of the room, her head in her hands.

"I know. This just has to work," Octavia said, looking up from her hands to met Raven's eyes.

"Alright well let's go over everything again," Raven said. "McAdams, Derek, and Roma's walkies are tapped into?"

"Check," Octavia responded.

"Jasper's tailing Derek, Murphy's tailing McAdams, and Monty is tailing Roma, right?" Raven asked.

"Check on that one too," Octaiva answered.

"So by the end of this mission, we'll know who our traitor is," Raven said. Octavia sighed.

"Something's going to go wrong," Octavia said. Raven laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Something always goes wrong," Raven responded. Octavia grinned.

"Let's do this," Octavia said, her grin turning mischievous.

…

Octavia, Raven, Monty, and Murphy had gathered in the bridge, just as they were about to head out. They were waiting for Jasper to arrive to give his report on Derek before they left. The quiet side conversations came to an end as Jasper pushed open the doors to the bridge and walked in, closing them gently behind them.

"Derek is clean. He hasn't done anything all day other than bragging about his workout routine to some of the girls," Jasper said, a fake look of disgust on his face.

"So is Roma. She spent her day with Monroe," Monty said. Octavia than turned to Murphy, who had been dead silent.

"What about McAdams, Murphy?" Octavia asked, asking the question that was on everyone's mind. Murphy shrugged.

"He hasn't made contact with Azgeda, if that's what your asking," Murphy said. Just as he said so, his radio cackled to life.

"This is Cole McAdams, Sutori, come in," the radio said. The group gathered around Murphy, listening.

"Sutori?" Raven whispered, looking up at the group for an answer.

"He's the Commander of Queen Nia's army," Octavia answered. "Lincoln told me." Murphy snickered.

"I knew it was him," Murphy whispered. Octavia smacked his arm.

"Shut up," Raven growled. Murphy rolled his eyes.

"I repeat, this is Cole McAdams," the radio said once more.

"This is Sutori, report," a different voice said over the radio. Everyone looked up from the radio. Octavia chuckled.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch."

…

"Clear," Octavia called.

"Clear!" Raven yelled from a few feet away, looking in the opposite direction as Octavia.

"Clear," Murphy called. "No wait, stand by. I might have movement." Octavia was keeping her eyes on McAdams, who visibly tensed up when Murphy called back. Raven and Octavia made eye contact, and Raven nodded.

"Gotcha," Octavia whispered to herself as she slowly began creeping up behind McAdams, cuffs in hand, when, as if on cue, six Azgeda warriors emerged from the bushes and came at the group, swords drawn.

"Azgeda incoming!" Murphy yelled as one warrior brought his sword down on Octavia, giving her enough time to dodge the attack. She dropped to the ground and rolled to the left, pulling her sword out as she did so. Her weapon clashed with her attackers as he brought his sword down again. Their weapons collided with such strength that the noise from the collision echoed through the forest and sent Octavia and her attack stumbling backwards. All around her, chaos had ensued. Gunshots rang out and swords collided with trees and the ground. Octavia finally overcame her attacker, who know laid in a heap on the ground, dead. She turned to see McAdams raising his gun... at her. Octavia grunted as the bullet made contact with her shoulder, if only she had noticed him a moment earlier.

"Octavia!" Raven yelled as Octavia stumbled backwards because of the sudden impact on her shoulder. But Octavia was a warrior, a simple gunshot wound was not enough to stop her. She dropped her sword and it clattered to the ground. Without a second thought, and as fast as lightning, Octavia drew her bow, loaded an arrow, and pulled it back. McAdams turned and began to run, but he was still no match for Octavia. She released the arrow and within seconds it hit McAdams in the back of his shoulder, the same place he had shot her. McAdams' scream pierced the air as the fighting around him stopped, all looking as he fell to the ground. Suddenly, a sword collided with Octavia's thigh and she gasped in pain as her leg gave out and she fell to the ground. As the grounder raised his sword once more, Octavia closed her eyes. If this was her end, than so be it. Just as Octavia thought she was going to die, a gunshot rang out and the grounder standing over her fell to the ground beside her.

"You alright?" Raven asked as she extended and arm to Octavia and pulled the girl to her feet. The few remaining Azgeda warriors had moved to where McAdams was lying unconscious on the ground and one warrior threw the wounded traitor over his shoulder.

"They're running away," Murphy cheered as the Azgeda warriors ceased their fire and had disappeared into the bushes in the direction of their war camp in Skaikru territory.

"We still failed our mission," Octavia said, as she now sat on the ground, utterly exhausted, holding the slash on her leg while Raven was squatting beside her, applying pressure to both sides of Octavia's bleeding shoulder.

"How do you possibly consider this a fail? We just kicked some Azgeda ass and we got rid of that traitor," Murphy challenged Octavia, who in turn glared at him as she hoisted herself off the ground with Raven and Monty's help.

"We needed to bring him back. He's Skaikru," Octavia shot back. Murphy rolled his eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"He's the reason why we might not survive the winter. He's the reason we have nothing left at home. That traitor is not one of us," Murphy retorted, staring at Octavia as he waited for her to challenge him. Octavia opened her mouth to argue back, but she was interrupted before she could get a word out.

"You need to get back to camp," Raven said, beginning to walk back towards camp, giving Octavia no other option than to hopple along beside her. Monty cast a look at Murphy, letting him now he was on the same side as him before he turned and followed the girls. Murphy huffed before he fell into step behind Monty and the group headed home.

…

Octavia was laying on a hospital bed, her eyes closed, reflecting on the battle that had taken place, the lives she had taken. She was enjoying the quiet in the room, other than the buzzing of some of the medical equipment when she heard footsteps approaching.

"O?"

"Bellamy!" Octavia exclaimed, her eyes shot open and she threw her arms around her older brother. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her.

"Easy now," Bellamy said, a hand on her shoulder. Octavia chuckled quietly.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle," OOctavia said just as Clarke entered the medbay.

"That's what I told him," Clarke added, smiling at Octavia. "I heard what happened. Good work Octavia." Octavia smiled at the praise, but it quickly turned to a frown.

"I still failed," Octavia said, looking down at her the bandage wrapped around her leg. Clarke sat on the bed beside her.

"I know Azgeda took McAdams with them, but there was nothing you could have done," Clarke said, her hand gently resting on Octavia's baack. Octavia forced a smile.

"Thank you," Octavia whispered. Clarke smiled reassuringly at her before she got up from the bed.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Clarke said, looking at the siblings before leaving the med bay and closing the doors behind her.

"So, how was Polis?" Octavia asked her brother, who now moved to sit where Clarke had been. Bellamy sighed.

"We asked Lexa for help," Bellamy said finally, looking up at his sister. Octavia chuckled at him.

"That's not what I meant. Did you tell her?" Octavia asked, smirking. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Tell her what?" Bellamy asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Octavia snickered.

"That you love her."

"I don't," Bellamy responded, standing up.

"Keep telling yourself that," Octavia responded. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"We have more pressing issues to worry about. We'll brief you when your healed, ok?" Bellamy said. "Now get some rest."

...

Clarke and Bellamy were in the bridge, discussing where to get supplies now that all their usual spots had been burned, trashed, or just completely destroyed by the Ice Nation ambushes, when they heard Raven signal.

"Grounders!" they heard Murphy yell. They strained their ears, trying to figure out if the Grounders approaching were Ice Nation or Trikru. However, if it was the enemy, they were both ready to spring into action.

"ICE NATION!" Raven yelled. Without hesitation, Clarke and Bellamy ran from the bridge all the way outside and to the gates, their guns locked and loaded.

"Wait! They're riders," Finn said. Riders didn't attack, they deliver messages, threats, and even declarations of war. Clarke nodded to Monty, who was by the gate. Bellamy grabbed her wrist.

"Clarke," Bellamy said softly. Clarke sighed.

"They're riders, Bellamy," Clarke said, softly pulled her wrist from his grasp. Monty opened the gate and Clarke stepped forward, most of Skaikru just behind her.

"We come with a message to Wanheda, Commander of Death. Blodrenia, The Red Queen. Olori, The Leader. Lastly, Betrihugar, The Superior Mind," one of the readers yelled, looking at symbols on a rolled up piece of paper. Clarke and Octavia instinctively stepped forward.

"Bellamy and Raven," Clarke said quietly over her shoulder and gestured them forward. They were clearly confused, but obeyed Clarke.

"Why did you come?" Octavia said.

"To inform you of the passing of Cole McAdams kom Skaikru, death by poison arrow at the hands of another sky person," the rider sneered. Octavia looked at her feet.

"We know you have an antidote for that poison, so you didn't use it. You killed Cole McAdams. You didn't save him because you didn't want to. It's not our fault he chose to ally himself with a bunch of traitors and leave his own people behind," Clarke said, taking an extra step forward. She wasn't the slightest bit scared, for she knew not only the team was right behind her, but all of Skaikru.

"Queen Nia wants Wanheda to know that she shall publicly execute her personally. The others, Olori, Blodrenia, and Betrihugar shall be publicly executed by none other than Prince Roan himself, as well as Dominofurem, Master Thief. Germinatowa, The Shooter. Materanatis, The Holder of Peace. Excogitatoris, The Thinker. And Sumsemita, The Great Track. Everyone else shall be slaughtered where they stand once Azgeda defeats Skaikru," the messenger said, a nasty grin on his face.

"Tell your Queen no one is getting executed if Wanheda and Olori are around," Bellamy barked, closing the gates without another word.

"What did they call me?" Raven asked, coming up to the group. Clarke sighed.

"Bridge in five," Clarke said, heading towards the Ark.

...

The team were anxiously waiting for Hakan to join them in the bridge. After awhile, Clarke sent Lincoln to find him. Hakan could barely hear himself think once he entered the bridge, as everyone started firing questions at him.

"Quiet!" Clarke barked. "Hakan, correct me if I'm wrong and no questions or interruptions please."

"Yes, Wanheda," Hakan said, bowing his head. Clarke rolled her eyes once he could no longer see her face.

"Waneda is the Commander of Death. Me. Blodrenia roughly translates to The Red Queen, which is Octavia. Olori is The Leader, Bellamy. Betrihugar translated loosely to The Superior Mind, which is Raven. Dominofurem mans The Master Thief, which is Murphy. Excogitatoris translates directly to The Thinker, which is Monty. Materanatis very roughly means The Holder of Peace Keeping, that's Harper. Lastly, Sumsemita is The Great Track, Finn," Clarke said, looking at Hakan when she finished. He nodded.

"Why do Grounders only give certain sky people names?" Monty asked.

"When someone unknown and unimportant earns a title for something they did for their people, whether it be against other clans or not. Someone who did something that caught the Commander's eye, which does not happen often. It is a sign of respect, it shows the other clans who has earned Heda's attention," Hakan said.

"What did we get our names for?" Harper asked.

"I'm Wanheda because I killed nearly 100 Azgeda soldiers to save only 35 Trikru civilians. They believe I can choose who lives and who dies," Clarke said softly.

"That is correct. It is also believed that when killed, the powers of Wanheda are given to whomever slayed her. Do you know any more?" Hakan asked. Clarke made a weird face but nodded her head, forgetting the first bit of what Hakan just said.

"Octavia is The Red Queen because she is our fiercest warrior on the battlefield, the queen of warriors who turns red whenever her sword is drawn," Clarke said.

"Why am I Olori?" Bellamy asked.

"You are Olori because you have led these people through hell and back, you led them through winter, through threats, illness, panic. You lead, Bellamy," Hakan said. Clarke couldn't read Bellamy's face, but it was certainly a lot softer than she had seen it be any time recently.

"The Thinker?" Monty asked.

"Excogitatoris- The Thinker. You have used your brain to solve problems, not just mechanics but social, economic, farming, among others. You fix problems most people look over, by thinking," Hakan said.

"What about me?" Jasper asked.

"Germinatowa- The Shooter. That bridge had been there for centuries. It's survived nuclear bombs, solar radiation, black rain, solar storms and more. We believed it indestructible. Germinatowa destroyed the bridge in one shot. Heda had never seen such a perfect shot," Hakan answered. Harper moved to the front of the group, raising her hand slightly. Hakan opened his mouth.

"I know this one," Clarke said. Hakan closed his mouth, clearly surprised. "Materanatis, The Holder of Peace Keeping. When we were surrounded by Grounders and on the brink of a civil war, you brought Skaikru back to peace, and with that ability, you hold us together."

"Well done Clarke," Hakan said, impressed. Bellamy and Octavia shot confused glances at each other.

"Bet you didn't know it directly translates to 'mother duck' because like a mother duck, you keep us at peace with one another, you teach us to work together to survive, and solidified the unity of Skaikru," Clarke said. "Le- The Commander told me that's what caught her attention. The ability to keep things together, like herself."

"I didn't know that," Hakan said. Clarke instantly turned red and looked down at her feet.

"Alright whatever, me next," Murphy said. Clarke moved as if she wanted to say something, but closed it and looked back down at her feet.

"Clarke, do you know this one?" Hakan asked. Clarke nodded.

"Dominofurem, The Master Thief. I've been told L- The Commander was impressed with his ability to steal completely undetected. She said there was never a thief she couldn't catch, but you became the first," Clarke said, looking at Murphy. Now everyone was confused. They all knew Octavia liked hanging out with Trikru, but now Clarke too?

"That's correct," Hakan said, stuttering slightly. "That's everyone, right?" The group nodded.

"Clarke how did-" Bellamy started.

"Not now," Clarke said, her voice stiff and demanding. Bellamy didn't dare disobey her when she spoke like that. Octavia could basically see the tension that surrounded her brother and best friend. She quickly thought of something to say.

"Was that a declaration of war?" Octavia asked.

"Yes," Murphy said.

"No," Lincoln said at the same time. The two glared at each other.

"They told us they were going to execute us after they defeated us. Sounds like they're starting a war, a war they think they can win," Murphy said. Lincoln shook his head.

"You might believe us to be savages and barbaric, but we have customs and traditions that are followed by all. Threatening a war is not a Declaration. The Declaration must clearly, 'Azgeda declares war on Skaikru' and if it doesn't, it's not a declaration," Lincoln said. Hakan nodded.

"Azgeda are a bunch of traitors, they don't care about tradition," Bellamy said.

"Yes, we do. Very much so. I remember every custom and tradition that happened while I was still there," Hakan said, shutting Bellamy up. Clarke was still staring at her feet. Bellamy was already frustrated by the situation, but now he was starting to get frustrated with her. Clearly she must have lied to him at some point, saying one place and went to another, it's the only way Clarke could have know what she did.

"Clarke," Bellamy said, his voice sharp. Clarke instantly looked up.

"Got anything to say?" Bellamy asked, once more his voice cold as ice and harsh. Clarke didn't dare to disobey him.

"Forget about the war declaration right now. Even if it was a declaration, how the hell are we supposed to fight back with no supplies. We won't survive much longer with what we have left," Clarke said. Bellamy was silent.

"Let's sleep on it. We decide what to do in the morning," Octavia said. The team murmured their agreement. Bellamy turned towards Clarke to see she was hurrying out of the bridge. Bellamy was determined to catch her before she locked herself in her room. Bellamy broke out into a run. He reached the living quarter hallway and saw Clarke. Bellamy pushed himself and grabbed Clarke's wrist just outside her home. She turned her head and glared daggers, one hand on the door knob.

"As a Team, we might be done talking, but you and I, as leaders, partners, are not done," Bellamy growled. Clarke's expression remained murderous, Bellamy knew what was going to happen as soon as the door closed behind them. He was correct.

"I'm not having this conversation," Clarke said, her voice slightly rising now that the duo had stepped into Clarke's room and shut the door.

"Yes, Clarke, you are. How the fuck did you know that? The reasoning behind Murphy and Harper?" Bellamy said, his volume increasing to match hers.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Clarke spat. Bellamy's eyebrows furrowed and Clarke gulped.

"Like hell you do! I AM YOUR PARTNER CLARKE. YOU ARE MY CO-LEADER. I TRUST YOU, I TRUSTED YOU," Bellamy yelled.

"I KNOW WHAT I AM," Clarke yelled back.

"SO YOU KNOW YOU'RE A LIAR?" Bellamy yelled. Clarke hesitated. Bellamy could see tears starting to form in her eyes, which confused him even more.

"I know I did, I am. But I don't regret it," Clarke said quietly, bringing her sleeve to her eyes trying to wipe away the tears before they even left her eyes.

"When?" Bellamy asked. Clarke didn't answer. "Just tell me, Clarke, ok? Please?" Clarke inhaled sharply, sitting on the couch as she did so. Bellamy remained standing in front of her.

"Every time I went to Polis to trade get our spices. A few times I said The Commander summoned me, and when I get back I tell you what she told me, a simple update on the wellbeing of the clans," Clarke answered slowly, not daring to meet Bellamy's eyes as he glared down at her. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her

head.

"Where did you actually go?" Bellamy asked.

"I always went to Polis, but for a different reason than every reason I ever told you," Clarke said.

"Why?" Bellamy said. Clarke didn't answer. Bellamy could she her breathing hard, and her body trying to hold back sobs. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears ran like streams down her face and she was having trouble breathing. Bellamy completely forgot he was mad at her. He squatted in front of her, taking her hands away from her face and holding them in his own. His eyes had softened enough for Clarke to lift her head and meet his eyes. Bellamy saw pain in her eyes through the tears.

"I loved her," Clarke said barely holding herself together as she spoke. But the second she finished the sobs took back over. Bellamy sat on the floor, complete disbelief.

"What do you mean, you loved her?" Bellamy asked softly.

"I loved her, Bellamy. I love how strong and brave she is. I love what a compassionate leader she is. I love her for wanting to be different than those before her. I loved tracing the tattoo that ran all the way down her spine. I loved watching her with her people. I loved the taste of her lips. I loved her eyes, but her smile, that's what got me. I loved her," Clarke cried, pulling her hands away from Bellamy and dropping her head into them. Bellamy was shocked.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked. Clarke wiped her eyes and let out a pathetic laugh.

"Lexa wanted me to stay with her in Polis," Clarke said. Bellamy frowned.

"Why didn't you?" Bellamy asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Clarke scoffed.

"I need to be here. This is my home, Skaikru is my home, you're my home," Clarke said. Bellamy stared at her. "We couldn't do the long distance thing anymore and it killed me to lie to you."

"Clarke if you loved her you could have stayed, you just needed to tell me what was going on," Bellamy said.

"No, I couldn't have stayed. I loved Lexa, Bell. But there are people I love here, too," Clarke said. Bellamy couldn't keep a small smile creeping onto his face.

"There are people who love you here too, Clarke," Bellamy said. Clarke nodded.

"I know."

"Get some sleep. I'm running to O's," Bellamy said. Clarke nodded but Bellamy was already out the door and down the hallway.

"Goodnight," Clarke whispered, even though no one was there to hear it.

...

"OCTAVIA OPEN THE DOOR!" Bellamy yelled, pounding his fist against the door to his sister's home. He heard her voice and footsteps through the door.

"What!?" Octavia asked, annoyed when she threw open the door. Bellamy didn't answer, but invited himself down and sat on the couch beside Lincoln, who was obviously sleeping in his girlfriend's quarters.

"Did you know?" Bellamy asked. Octavia looked at him.

"Know about what?" Octavia asked, sitting next to her brother.

"Lexa?" Bellamy asked. Octavia shook her head.

"What about Lexa?" Octavia asked.

"Nevermind," Bellamy said, leaning his forearms on his knees. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"You're not allowed to do that," Octavia said, punching her brother playfully on the arm.

"Clarke and Lexa! Alright, geez," Bellamy said. Octavia looked confused, but then her jaw dropped.

"Together?" Octavia asked.

"Yup."

"Like dating?"

"Yes."

"I knew," Lincoln interjected. The siblings stared at him for a brief moment before returning to their conversation.

"Shit," Octavia said, looking like her mind was blown. Bellamy sighed.

"I know," Bellamy said, agreeing.

"Did Clarke love her?" Octavia asked after a few moments. Bellamy nodded.

"From what Clarke just told me she was in love with Lexa and Lexa was in love with her," Bellamy said softly, his tone changing. Octavia noticed, since she notices everything. But she let it go for now.

"Did she say what happened?" Octavia asked.

"Lexa wanted Clarke to stay in Polis permanently. But Clarke said no because her people are her home. She said I was her home," Bellamy said. Octavia grinned.

"I bet you liked that," Octavia jokes, unwilling to give up the opportunity. Bellamy grinned sheepishly.

"Shut up, O," Bellamy said. Octavia and Lincoln laughed.


	8. Chapter 8- Failed Impressions

The following morning, Finn approached Clarke in the mess hall and sat beside her. Clarke smiled her greeting quickly before returning to her food. Finn simply sat there, appearing as though he was lost in his own mind. Clarke swallowed the last of her food before breaking the silence.

"How did your assignment go while I was gone?" Clarke asked. Finn sat up a little straighter.

"Good, actually. That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Finn responded, searching Clarke's face for praise.

"Alright, talk," Clarke said, turning in her seat to face Finn, giving him all her attention, something Finn craved.

"I actually wanted to show you, if that's alright?" Finn asked. Clarke smiled.

"Of course."

...

Clarke moved a tree branch out of her way as she followed Finn through the woods. It was the morning after she and Bellamy had returned to Polis. While they were gone, Finn's orders were to map and track the movements of the enemies camped in their territory.

"Why did you bring me out here again?" Clarke asked. Finn hushed her.

"I want to show you something," Finn answered without stopping. Clarke huffed. This better be good. Finally, Finn came to a stop.

"Finn you idiot the Grounder camp is right there," Clarke hissed, grabbing Finn's arm and pulling him to the ground.

"Clarke, be quiet. We just have to sneak-" Finn started.

"Finn what the hell! Let's go we're going back," Clarke said, starting to move. She paused when Finn didn't follow.

"Clarke," Finn said, complaining.

"That's an order," Clarke said angrily, her jaw clenched. Finn threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine, I give up!" Finn said louder than Clarke would have liked. She glared at him. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide with fear.

"Finn!" Clarke yelled. She ran over to him and pushed him on the ground, landing flat on his back. Finn shook his head, regaining his perfect vision to see Clarke standing in front of him, an arrow sticking out from just above her hip. Clarke groaned.

"Oh my god," Finn said, getting up. Clarke snarled at him when he reached out to help.

"You've done enough," Clarke growled, staying as low as she could, she began to limp back to camp.

...

It felt like forever, but at last Clarke and Finn were outside the gate. Clarke smashed her hand against the metal a few times. It had now been an hour or so since Clarke was shot, and the wound was starting to become more and more painful. It was also turning a strange yellowish color. Clarke was panting as the gate opened. Bellamy was on the other side, waiting for her with a small grin on his face. The second he saw her, the smile vanished.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled, running to her. She fell into his arms, gasping for air.

"I'm ok," Clarke said, her hand gripping the arrow as close to her skin as possible.

"Clarke what are you-" Bellamy began. Clarke took a deep breath and in one motion pulled the arrow out. Clarke groaned, arrow in one hand and the other pressed against the circular hole where the arrow had been. Her hand was turning red.

"That sucked," Clarke said.

"Clarke you idiot," Bellamy muttered, before picking her up bridal style before she could protest and carried her to Medical. Raven and Harper were already there. The second they saw Bellany carrying Clarke, they jumped to their feet.

"I'm fine. Bellamy put me down," Clarke demanded. "I just need a stitch or two. I can do it myself. Can you just get me a suture kit, Harper?" Harper nodded and disappeared, only to return a few seconds later with the materials. Clarke smiled her thanks before opening the kit and threading the needle. Bellamy grimaced as Clarke held her breath and pushed the needle through her own skin. Clarke gasped in pain as she pulled it tight.

"Let me," Bellamy whispered, his hands gently taking the needle from Clarke's hand. He pulled it tight and tied it before cutting the extra. Clarke took the needle back and before Bellamy could protest she took a deep breath and held it while she stuck herself with the needle again. This time, she didn't release the breath until she tied the stitch off and cut off the ends.

"What happened?" Raven asked. The events that had occurred only earlier today came rushing back to Clarke's mind, that her mood change happened so quickly she was surprised her face didn't turn red with rage.

"Finn happened. Apparently he's been sneaking into the camp when he was supposed to be mapping it. He wanted to show me something, I refused to go into the camp. He said something a little louder than he meant to, and someone shot an arrow at Finn," Clarke responded. Bellamy looked at her funny. "What?"

"That how did the arrow end up in you?" Bellamy asked. He didn't outwardly look angry, but Clarke could see fury building behind his eyes. Clarke sighed, preparing herself for the Bellamy Blowup that she knew was coming.

"I pushed him out of the way," Clarke said.

"Are you kidding me?" Bellamy asked, his facial features hardening even more than Clarke thought possible.

"What was I supposed to do? I can't help that Bell it's part of who I am now," Clarke said. Bellamy shook his head.

"It's one of the things that I both love and hate about you," Bellamy said before turning and pacing towards the door. Clarke didn't even have time to react to what he said before he was out the door.

"Where do you think he's going?" Raven asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Clarke looked at her, questioning the look on her face. Than she realized.

"Finn."

...

Bellamy was so enraged that he doesn't know how he made it from Medical back outside. The only thing he could see was Finn. Bellamy marched across the ground, his hands clenched into fists.

"What is wrong with you?" Bellamy yelled once he was within 20 feet of Finn. Bellamy's yelling drew the gazes of people around them, one of which happened to be Octavia. She started to push her way through the crowd.

"No, Bellamy. What's wrong with you?" Finn shot back. Bellamy felt like his face was on fire.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER KILLED!" Bellamy yelled. Finn's face turned red.

"You've almost gotten her killed more times than I have," Finn snapped back. Bellamy snarled.

"That was different. Clarke signed up for it. Clarke knew she could be walking towards her own death all those times. I did too. But we both did it anyway. But you, oh you dragged her out there without telling her anything and she somehow gets shot," Bellamy answered.

"I love her, ok?" Finn snapped. Octavia was still fighting through the crowd when she saw three people running towards them from the Ark. Two had lumps, meaning it could only be Raven, Harper, and Clarke.

"You sure act like it," Bellamy said. "Trying to get her killed but managing to get her shot." Finn's eyes turned to slits.

"And you do?" Finn asked, scoffing. Bellamy snarled and ran at Finn, taking him to the ground. Bellamy's anger bubbled inside as he held Finn to the ground with one arm and punched him in the face with the other.

"Everything I do is for Clarke."

Bellamy's fist connected with Finn's nose.

"And Octavia."

Bellamy's fist swung again, colliding with Finn's jaw.

"And my Team."

His fist struck Finn again.

"And Skaikru."

And again. Bellamy didn't even notice the blood on his hands. All he saw was red anyway, until he heard Clarke's voice.

"BELLAMY," Clarke screamed. Bellamy froze, his arm already prepared to smash Finn's face again. Clarke grabbed Bellamy and pulled him off Finn. She didn't stop pulling him until she pushed him onto her couch and slammed the door to her quarters shut. She didn't say anything, just stared at him with a worried and angry look on her face. Bellamy felt the guilt creep into his stomach. He hated when she looked at him like that.

"Don't look at me like that," Bellamy pleaded. "If you're gonna yell, yell." Clarke sighed, her hand pressing against her forehead before she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bellamy what happened?" Clarke asked, her voice filled with concern, not anger, shocking Bellamy.

"What?" He asked, still not quite believing his luck at getting away without a lecture. Clarke rolled her eyes. She knew that's what he was thinking.

"Just because I'm not gonna yell, doesn't mean Raven won't," Clarke said.

"I know," Bellamy responded. A silence fell before them.

"Bell, talk to me," Clarke said finally, sitting next to him. She put her hand on top of his. He looked up from his feet and met her eyes. She smiled, reassuring him.

"He hurt you," Bellamy said. Clarke raised one eyebrow.

"So you nearly beat him to death?" Clarke asked. Bellamy exhaled loudly.

"I don't know Clarke. This is gonna sound weird but I couldn't control myself. Just the thought that he could have gotten you killed," Bellamy trailed off.

"What?" Clarke urged him on softly.

"I'm protecting you in the same way I protect Octavia," Bellamy said slowly, gazing off. The butterflies in Clarke's stomach felt like they had flown into her throat, making her feel like she was going to throw up.

...

"I hate you. I hate him. I hate both of you so much, oh my god," Octavia said once Clarke told her about the conversation between herself and Bellamy after he nearly killed Finn as the paie sorted through nuts that had been collected that morning. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"What, Octavia?" Clarke said, her voice stern, eyes basically shooting daggers. Now Octavia rolled her eyes.

"You are both so blind to what's right in front of you," Octavia said. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"What exactly are we both to blind to see if its so obvious that you can see it?" Clarke asked.

"I'm not the only one. The whole team sees it," Octavia said, smirking.

"Than what is it," Clarke retorted.

"You and Bellamy are _made _for each other, and you both feel it but you both push it down, ignore it, or blame something else," Octavia said. Clarke's jaw dropped.

"No," Clarke said. "He's my people, that's why I care. I care about all of you."

"I'm not saying you don't. But your love for everyone is different. For us, The Team, it was a family love. The rest of Skaikru was love for your people. But your love for Bellamy is changing. It's not the same type of love as it used to be," Octavia said. Clarke, once more, sat there, jaw open and completely shocked.

"You are delusional. You're all delusional," Clarke muttered. Octavia chuckled.

"No, you and Bellamy are delusional."

"We need to figure out what to do next. Let's stop wasting our time and get the team in the bridge," Clarke said, clearly annoyed. Octavia held back a grin.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
